So What ?
by Karine-F
Summary: Après la mort de Robin, Regina réalise soudain que la vie est courte... et injuste. Alors, à quoi bon s'efforcer d'être bonne, de suivre cette conduite stricte qu'elle s'est imposée durant tant de temps sans profiter du moment présent ? SwanQueen
1. Chapitre 1

_Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction :) Je ne sais pas vraiment quel sera le rythme, je ne vous promet rien. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages et je vous confirme la naissance de la petite Lana arrivée le 4 mai 2016. Elle se porte à merveille :)_

Résumé : Après la mort de Robin, Regina réalise soudain que la vie est courte... et injuste. Alors, à quoi bon s'efforcer d'être bonne, de suivre cette conduite stricte qu'elle s'est imposé durant tant de temps sans profiter du moment présent ? SwanQueen

Contexte : Prend place juste avant le 5x22. Robin est mort, Hook est revenu, tout est redevenu calme dans Storybrooke.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Depuis leur retour de l'Underworld, tout était étrangement calme, que ce soit dans Storybrooke, comme dans la vie d'Emma en général. Robin n'était plus là et Emma avait passé son temps à insister auprès de Regina afin de s'assurer qu'elle gérait correctement la situation… Celle-ci n'avait fait que la rassurer constamment.

 **« Mais bien sûr que je vais bien ! S'exclamait-elle sans cesse en roulant des yeux. »**

Malgré cela, Emma n'était pas convaincu.

Elle aidait à présent sa mère à faire la vaisselle. Elle regardait la pendule : 13h26. Dans une heure, Hook viendrait la chercher.

Ainsi était son quotidien, rempli par la présence de ses parents, les progrès de Neal et les rendez-vous de Killian.

Il régnait un silence étrange dans l'appartement des Charming… Un silence pesant même.

 **« Maman, tu es sure que-**

 **_ Oui, Emma. Regina va bien. Souffla Snow en roulant des yeux tout en déposant l'assiette qu'elle venait de finir d'essuyer. »**

Emma grimaça.

 **« J'en parle tant que ça ? Demanda la blonde, gênée. »**

Snow souffla, puis se positionna face à sa fille.

 **« Tous les jours Emma. Regina t'as assuré qu'elle allait bien.**

 **_ Je… Je ne la crois pas. Répondit Emma en observant ses chaussures.**

 **_ Ça fait un mois Emma. Regina commence à tourner la page.**

 **_ Je m'inquiète pour elle, c'est tout. Répondit Emma, quelque peu amère en venant prendre place sur une des chaises entourant la table à manger. »**

Snow acquiesça de la tête. Elle prit en main deux tasses qu'elle remplit de chocolat chaud et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de sa fille.

 **« Où en es-tu dans ta recherche de logement avec Hook ? Demanda Snow en voulant changer de sujet.**

 **_ C'est au point mort. Répondit Emma en éludant la question.**

 **_ Pourquoi ne reprenez-vous pas la maison que vous aviez prévu d'avoir ensemble ?**

 **_ Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Je te rappelle que j'y ai lancé une malédiction, Hook et moi y sommes devenu des ténébreux et puis… »**

Emma but une gorgée du liquide chaud qui envahit sa gorge afin de se redonner un peu de courage.

 **« C'est là-bas que se trouvait… la porte des Enfers… Répondit calmement Emma. »**

Emma ne voulait pas y repenser, elle s'y refusait fermement. Elle évitait à tout prix d'y voir un quelconque signe.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Emma fronça les sourcils et se leva afin de découvrir l'identité de ce visiteur impromptu.

 **« Henry ?! S'étonna la blonde en levant un sourcil.**

 **_ Maman. Souffla solennellement le jeune homme à sa mère tout en entrant dans l'appartement. »**

Emma ferma la porte et suivit du regard son fils qui se servit une glace, naturellement, dans le réfrigérateur.

 **« Henry, mais… tu n'es pas censé être chez Regina ?! S'affola Emma.**

 **_ Si. Répondit naturellement Henry. »**

Le jeune homme prit place aux côtés de Snow et entama sa glace. Emma s'agaça de l'attitude désinvolte de son fils qui semblait à la fois mécontent, à la fois terriblement las.

 **« … Et ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Et je n'en peux plus, je préfère revenir ici. Répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.**

 **_ Quoi ?! Henry, tu vas y retourner IMMEDIATEMENT ! S'exclama vivement Emma.**

 **_ Pourquoi ? Demanda le brun en observant sa mère.**

 **_ Mais parce que Regina vient de perdre Robin, elle n'est pas en mesure d'affronter l'absence de son fils. Par le passé déjà, tu-**

 **_ Détrompe-toi Emma. Ça l'arrange bien. A vrai dire, elle me l'a même suggérer. Ricana Henry. »**

Emma fulmina de l'intérieur. Elle ferma les yeux, et s'efforça de souffler tout en gardant les poings fermés. Elle vint prendre place aux côtés de son fils, tentant de calmer sa colère grandissante.

 **« Henry. Quand comprendras-tu que-**

 **_ Je t'arrête tout de suite maman : ce n'est pas comme avant. Elle a… changé. Constata Henry. »**

Emma se tourna vivement vers sa mère, d'un air entendu.

 **« Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit, Regina est dévastée et elle a besoin de-**

 **_ Oh non, elle n'est pas dévastée non. En tout cas, elle n'en a pas l'air ! Ria jaune Henry.**

 **_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! Demanda Emma, à la fois surprise et inquiète.**

 **_ Ça ne te regarde pas. Claqua Henry en observant sa mère tout en haussant un sourcil. »**

Emma lança une moue désapprobatrice à son fils. Plus il grandissait, plus elle constatait qu'il ressemblait à la reine… Avec tous les mauvais côtés que cela comportait.

Emma se leva vivement et enfila ses bottes.

 **« Où vas-tu ? Demanda Snow en se levant à son tour.**

 **_ Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. Décida Emma en enfilant sa veste rouge.**

 **_ Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'aventure. Ria Henry. »**

Emma lança un regard inquiet et désapprobateur à Henry qui semblait décidément défaitiste. Inquiète, Emma descendit les marches de l'immeuble des Charming à toute vitesse et démarra sa voiture jaune.

Elle élaborait toute sorte de théories.

Est-ce que Regina était triste, était-elle tombée dans l'alcool ou la magie noire, est-ce qu'elle était redevenue mauvaise ? Avait-elle sombrée dans une sorte de… dépression après la mort de celui qui était censé être son True Love ?

C'est stressée et les mains moites qu'Emma se gara en face du manoir de Regina.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Emma s'avança dans l'allée du manoir des Mills, appréhendant ce à quoi elle allait être confrontée. Elle fut interpellée par le boucan semblant s'opérer à l'intérieur de la maison habituellement très calme. La blonde s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte du manoir quand elle entendit soudainement le bruit d'une tronçonneuse.

La blonde fit les yeux ronds et se mit à contourner le manoir en courant.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva plantée là, la bouche aussi ouverte de stupéfaction qu'elle aurait pu l'être.

Le jardin auparavant si bien entretenu de la reine n'était qu'un tas de ruines, signe d'une immense bataille. Au fond se trouvait un immense tas de vêtements et de chaussures à côté d'un cendrier débordant de cigarettes. Regina se tenait devant son arbre, arborant une tenue des plus incongrue dans laquelle jamais Emma n'aurait pu soupçonner pouvoir la voir un jour.

L'ancienne reine auparavant si attachée à un style strict arborait maintenant un jean noir très moulant dont la poche laissait apercevoir un paquet de cigarettes. Elle portait également un crop top ample et avait les cheveux en bataille.

Autre ombre au tableau : Regina avait une tronçonneuse à la main, ne se préoccupant même pas du danger que l'outil pouvait représenter et raisonnait dans tout le manoir, une musique pop rock entrainante.

Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à attaquer son pommier, la blonde se décida à réagir. Elle chercha du regard une solution pour arrêter la brune et trouva rapidement une prise électrique.

Elle s'empressa de tirer dessus… Et la musique s'éteignit brutalement tandis qu'on pouvait encore entendre la tronçonneuse vrombir.

Regina se stoppa et jeta l'outil sur le sol.

 **« Hey ! Ma musique ! S'exclama la brune.**

 **_ Désolé mais on ne s'entendait pas parler. S'exclama Emma en croisant les bras.**

 **_ Tiens tiens, qui voilà là ? Notre chère petite Barbie princesse ! S'exclama Regina en s'approchant d'Emma. »**

La blonde fronça les sourcils tandis que Regina voulut la pousser afin d'accéder à la prise électrique. Emma la repoussa vivement, contrariée.

 **« Regina, bon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! S'exclama Emma.**

 **_ Le ménage dans ma vie. Ce pommier me file la gerbe. Répondit Regina en rebroussant chemin.**

 **_ Quoi ?! Mais-**

 **_ Recule-toi, ça risque de péter. S'exclama Regina en démarrant de nouveau la tronçonneuse.**

 **_ Regina, mais arrête tu es folle ou quoi ?! »**

La brune n'écouta rien et se mit à couper le tronc principal de l'arbre, tirant la langue pour mieux se concentrer.

 **« Attention ! S'exclama la blonde. »**

Trop tardivement, l'arbre se mit à flancher. Regina recula tandis que l'arbre vint s'écraser… sur le toit du manoir de la reine. Elle éteignit alors la tronçonneuse et, mains sur les hanches, pencha sa tête sur le côté en observant les dégâts.

 **« Hé merde. Lâcha-t-elle.**

 **_ Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?! Tu aurais pu te blesser ! S'énerva Emma.**

 **_ Oh hé du calme princesse ! Et en plus, je n'ai rien du tout. »**

Regina sortit alors son paquet d'où elle sortit une cigarette et l'alluma en observant son arbre ayant détruit une partie de sa maison. Elle inspira puis expira alors une longue bouffée de fumée en semblant réfléchir intensément. Elle tourna alors vivement la tête vers une Emma ahurie.

 **« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, ça me déconcentre. Lâcha-t-elle.**

 **_ Regina, c'est quoi… tout ça ?! Demanda Emma en désignant le jardin tout entier fichu en pagaille.**

 **_ Ah oui, je me souviens maintenant ! Ria Regina en claquant sa main contre son front. »**

La brune s'approcha du tas de vêtements et y jeta sa cigarette. Tous les tissus s'embrasèrent en un feu immense instantanément.

 **« Heureusement que j'ai fichu de l'alcool sur tout ce merdier, ça aurait mis des heures à cramer. Constata Regina, satisfaite en hochant la tête.**

 **_ Mais Regina-**

 **_ Mais mais mais, t'as que ça à la bouche ! Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Demanda Regina en entrant dans son manoir. »**

Emma la suivit, les sourcils froncés et constata que la maison n'était plus vraiment entretenue. La cuisine débordait de vaisselle sale, ou plutôt d'emballages de nourriture rapide. La brune ouvrit le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose à manger, offrant une vue des plus avantageuse sur son arrière train. Emma se secoua la tête en reprenant contenance.

 **« Tu m'as dit que tu allais bien et je vois que j'ai bien fais de ne pas te croire. Lâcha Emma d'un ton désapprobateur en s'installant sur une des chaises haute de la cuisine.**

 **_ Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie. Répondit Regina en se servant un verre de limonade.**

 **_ Oh oui, bien sûr ! Tu viens juste de bousiller ton pommier préféré, tu ressembles à une punk et tu as brulé tous tes tailleurs qui valaient au moins dix milles dollars dans un immense feu de joie. Répondit Emma.**

 **_ Oui et bien justement. Ces tailleurs me comprimaient extrêmement les seins. C'est un feu de joie pour eux. Lâcha Regina.**

 **_ Regina… Sermonna Emma en se massant les tempes.**

 **_ Arrête on dirait ta mère. Bon. Pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda Regina, très sérieusement en claquant son verre sur le comptoir.**

 **_ Henry-**

 **_ Ah il est venu chez toi ? Bien. Approuva Regina.**

 **_ Regina… Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? S'inquiéta Emma. »**

Regina tourna la tête vers Emma et lui sourit.

 **« Tout va bien. Répondit-elle.**

 **_ Si c'est à cause de la mort de Robin, je-**

 **_ Pas la peine d'être désolée encore une fois. Cela m'a fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses comme… de profiter de la vie. Il serait temps que j'arrête de me prendre la tête à ce point et d'ailleurs… »**

Regina se mit à examiner Emma de la tête aux pieds, ce qui mit cette dernière soudainement très mal à l'aise.

 **« Tu devrais profiter toi aussi, on dirait une petite bourgeoise coincé du cul. Lâcha Regina.**

 **_ Regina ! Objecta Emma.**

 **_ T'as jamais pensé à te teindre en brune ? Cette couleur de cheveux te fait ressembler à une Charming, ça me file des frissons rien qu'à y penser.**

 **_ Il n'est pas question de moi là, mais de ton comportement ! S'agaça Emma.**

 **_ Mon comportement me va très bien. I ans, tu étais vraiment plus cool, je comprends pourquoi Henry t'appréciait tant. Répondit Regina.**

 **_ J'étais malheureuse et paumée. Maintenant, j'ai Hook et-**

 **_ Ah ce cher manchot ! Il va bien ? Demanda Regina d'une voix un peu trop aigüe.**

 **_ Reg-**

 **_ Oh et puis, je m'en fiche. De toute façon je pars de cette ville. S'exclama Regina en passant devant Emma pour se diriger vers l'entrée de son manoir. »**

Emma la suivit et vit que Regina s'efforçait d'enfiler une paire de bottes.

 **« Comment ça, tu pars ? Demanda Emma, inquiète.**

 **_ Mmmh Storybrooke n'est plus une ville faite pour moi. J'ai envie de découvrir le monde et ici, c'est aussi vide que la tête de Guyliner alors… Conclut Regina.**

 **_ Mais Regina, il y a Henry et-**

 **_ Henry est un adulte maintenant. Il saura se débrouiller tout seul et puis, tu es là ! S'exclama Regina, enthousiaste tout en enfilant une veste en cuir noir et en se saisissant de ses clefs. »**

Emma suivit Regina jusqu'à l'extérieur, tentant de faire entendre raison à la brune.

 **« Henry a encore besoin de sa mère.**

 **_ Nope, c'est faux. Henry est assez grand maintenant et je reviendrais.**

 **_ Quand ?**

 **_ Je ne sais pas. »**

Regina ouvrit son garage d'où Emma put voir une vieille voiture américaine rouge.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta Mercedes ?**

 **_ Je l'ai vendu.**

 **_ Quoi ?!**

 **_ Tu as fini de t'offusquer pour un rien ? C'est d'un ennui… Répondit Regina, las. »**

La brune ouvrit la voiture et s'installa au volant. Rapidement, Emma prit place sur le siège passager.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Regina en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **_ Je te suis.**

 **_ Non merci, je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule.**

 **_ Je ne te laisserais pas seule, dans cette tenue, en train de vadrouiller je ne sais où !**

 **_ Tu me crois incapable de me défendre ou quoi ?! S'agaça la brune.**

 **_ Je te crois surtout en pleine crise existentielle à cause de la mort de Robin.**

 **_ Tu es complétement à côté de la plaque Emma. Robin n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Répondit Regina. »**

Emma s'agaça. Elle observa sa montre et souffla fortement.

 **« Quoi ? Demanda la reine.**

 **_ Hook doit déjà être en train de m'attendre en se demandant ce que je fiche.**

 **_ Personne ne te retiens. Moi, je m'en vais. Alors sois tu restes, sois tu pars. Claqua Regina. »**

La brune démarra le moteur et observa Emma qui restait indubitablement assise sur son siège, les bras croisés et le regard défiant.

 **« Bien. »**

C'est alors que Regina démarra en trombe de l'allée et, sans prêter attention à la circulation, lança la voiture à vive allure sur la route.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour à tous ! Mercipour vos reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir :) Je constate que les avis divergent : la Regina badass plait, pour certains, vous êtes un peu plus septique et me suivait par "confiance". Déjà merci, c'est très flatteur et oui, faites-moi confiance, tout a une explication... Je n'en dirais pas plus :D_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 3

 **« HEY LA PRIORITE TU CONNAIS ?! Cria Regina à travers la fenêtre. »**

La brune s'agaça en reprenant place, roulant toujours à une allure plus qu'irraisonnable.

 **« Abruti. Marmonna la reine.**

 **_ Regina, le feu venait de passer au rouge. Justifia Emma.**

 **_ Oh tu ne vas pas m'apprendre le code de la route non plus. Eluda la brune.**

 **_ Eh bien, le voyage promet d'être long… Souffla Emma.**

 **_ Personne ne t'as forcée à venir. Siffla Regina.**

 **_ Je vais prévenir ma mère pour qu'elle garde Henry. Et Hook.**

 **_ Oui c'est cela, préviens donc ton marin alcoolique. »**

Regina roulait toujours plus vite, observant les alentours avec attention. Elles venaient de quitter la ville depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure et le paysage ne ressemblait toujours qu'à une vaste étendue de forêt.

Emma se saisit de son téléphone puis… le reposa en observant Regina, attentive.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Killian ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Je n'ai absolument rien contre ce crétin des mers. Répondit Regina en faisant crisser les pneus tout en se garant devant une aire d'autoroute assez miteuse. »**

Emma souffla et envoya un SMS à sa mère en lui demandant de garder Henry. Elle s'abstint de lui expliquer la situation, se contentant de lui dire qu'elle risquerait d'être absente pour un temps indéterminé.

Lorsque la sauveuse releva la tête, Regina était déjà sortie de son champ de vision. Emma sortit précipitamment de la voiture et entra dans le bar non loin de là.

Celui-ci puait la cigarette froide et l'alcool. Regina était déjà assise au bar, un immense verre d'alcool à la main.

Emma s'installa à ses côtés et souffla.

 **« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Demanda le barman en venant vers la blonde.**

 **_ De l'eau. »**

Le barman concéda à offrir sa boisson à la sauveuse. La blonde se mit à observer Regina qui était tournée vers le reste de l'établissement, un regard inquisiteur.

 **« Cela fait un mois que je viens te voir tous les jours. Lâcha Emma.**

 **_ Oui.**

 **_ Et tu n'as jamais pensé utile de me dire que tu allais mal ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Non, car j'allais et vais toujours très bien. Répondit Regina en relevant le menton.**

 **_ Arrête tu veux. T'as pété les plombs.**

 **_ J'ai juste décidé… d'arrêter de me pourrir la vie avec des futilités, c'est différent.**

 **_ Regina… Tu te caches… Tenta de raisonner Emma.**

 **_ Oh alors celle-là. Venant de toi, c'est très fort. Ria Regina.**

 **_ Comment ça ? Demanda la blonde.**

 **_ Miss je-vais-en-Enfers-car-j'ai-trop-peur-de-me-retrouver-toute-seule me fait des leçons. Ricana Regina en sirotant son verre.**

 **_ Regina, tu deviens méchante et acerbe là. Répondit Emma en lançant un regard noir à son interlocutrice.**

 **_ Alors pars. Je ne te retiens pas. Répondit Regina en haussant les épaules. »**

Emma roula des yeux d'exaspération. Non, il était décidément hors de question de partir, de laisser Regina dans sa folie.

 **« Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?**

 **_ Oh, depuis notre retour à Storybrooke. Ma prise de conscience a été brutale, certes, mais nécessaire. Répondit la reine en quémandant un autre verre.**

 **_ Tu devrais arrêter de boire autant.**

 **_ Et toi, tu devrais arrêter de me faire la morale.**

 **_ Depuis quand suis-je devenue la plus raisonnable des deux ?**

 **_ Depuis que tu t'es casé avec Tricot je suppose. Marmonna Regina.**

 **_ Pardon ?! Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Oh pardon. Crochet c'est bien ça ? Je n'arrive décidément pas à m'y faire. Ricana Regina en se levant. »**

Emma se saisit brutalement du bras de Regina afin de l'intimer à rester avec elle.

 **« Non. Pourquoi tu t'enfuis à chaque fois qu'on parle de lui ?**

 **_ Je ne fais pas ça. Siffla Regina en regardant Emma droit dans les yeux.**

 **_ Tu as un problème avec lui depuis le début. Pourquoi ?**

 **_ J'ai un problème avec tout le monde dans cette fichue ville Emma. Ton espèce de fiancé n'est en aucun cas une exception.**

 **_ Bien.** Souffla Emma en tentant de se calmer et en lâchant Regina. **Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Je ne sais pas… Rouler jusqu'à trouver une ville digne de ce nom je suppose.**

 **_ Nous nous retrouverons à Boston. C'est ce que tu veux ?**

 **_ Tout ce que je veux, c'est arrêter de réfléchir. Répondit Regina en grimaçant.**

 **_ Hey, salut mes jolies. S'exclama un homme sorti de nulle part à Emma et Regina. »**

Le jeune homme venant de les accoster, probablement déjà bien éméché, portait une chemise de bucheron rouge ainsi qu'un jean. Il sentait déjà l'alcool à plein nez et, cigarette à la bouche, tentait d'arborer une attitude séductrice… En vain.

Regina se mit à l'observer de haut en bas avec dégout.

 **« Je ne suis pas ta « jolie » et je crois que les alcooliques, ce n'est pas pour moi. Par contre, mon amie est vachement attirée par les types dans ton genre. Lâcha la brune en désignant Emma.**

 **_ Regina ! Objecta Emma.**

 **_ Regina hein ? Joli prénom. S'exclama le jeune homme d'un regard entendu. »**

La brune ricana tandis que la blonde avait déjà un mauvais pressentiment sur la suite des événements à venir.

 **« Laisse-tomber tu veux ? Nous sommes dans une discussion. S'agaça Emma en se rapprochant de la brune.**

 **_ Hey ma jolie, je ne t'adresse pas la parole. Répondit le jeune homme.**

 **_ Ne lui parle pas comme ça. Se mit à s'énerver Regina en poussant vivement l'inconnu.**

 **_ Oh hey, des comme toi, j'en ai maté plus d'une alors évite de jouer la dure. Répondit l'homme, commençant peu à peu à s'énerver. »**

Sans détour ni hésitation, Regina assena un coup de poing bien mérité à l'opportuniste, l'envoyant vivement valser sur le sol.

 **« Regina ! S'exclama Emma, à la fois apeurée et impressionnée.**

 **_ Non mais ça ne risque pas d'être un second alcoolique qui risque de me parler comme ça, espèce de sombre crétin ! S'exclama Regina. »**

La brune voulut continuer de frapper de nouveau le jeune homme, mais Emma la retient tout de suite par la taille. Avec difficulté, elle l'emmena à l'extérieur tandis que la reine se débattait.

 **« Lâche-moi ! Criait-elle.**

 **_ Pas avant que tu te sois calmée !**

 **_ Je ne supporte plus ce genre de débile profond narcissique et lourdingue ! S'exclama Regina en tentant de sortir de la prise de la sauveuse.**

 **_ Regina, tu ne peux pas te mettre à frapper tous les misogynes de cette planète !**

 **_ Non, mais si je peux en éradiquer la moitié, ce sera déjà pas mal. Tu me lâche maintenant ? Demanda Regina encore énervée.**

 **_ Je te conduirais jusqu'à Boston si tu décides de te calmer et d'entrer dans la voiture. »**

La brune grogna d'exaspération en arrêtant de tenter une quelconque ruse pour sortir de l'emprise de la sauveuse. Elle se stoppa, tentant de calmer sa respiration anarchique.

 **« Alors ?**

 **_ Si ça peut te permettre de me foutre la paix. Lâcha Regina. »**

La blonde lâcha peu à peu la taille de Regina. Dès qu'elle se sentit plus libre, Regina sortit vivement des bras d'Emma. Elle grogna une seconde fois en se dirigeant vers la voiture. Elle prit alors place sur le siège passager en croisant les bras, contrariée.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Regina observait le paysage, accoudée au bord de la fenêtre tandis qu'Emma roulait encore et toujours. Elle jetait de temps en temps plusieurs regards en biais sur l'ancienne reine.

Elle ne l'avait jamais connu ainsi. Emma tentait de la comprendre… Sans la brusquer. Pour le moment, la brune semblait trop excessive pour accepter une quelconque tentative d'explication. Ainsi, Emma voulut changer de sujet et décida de commencer par nouer une relation de confiance et de complicité avec Regina car… contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait auparavant, ce ne fut jamais vraiment le cas entre elles.

 **« Hum donc, Regina… Tu comptes faire… Quoi au juste à Boston ? Demanda la blonde, brisant ainsi le silence pesant. »**

La brune se tourna doucement vers la sauveuse qui tentait de paraître détachée et naturelle. Ainsi, Regina se repositionna correctement dans son siège et se mit à réfléchir.

 **« Je ne sais pas… Découvrir de nouvelles choses. Répondit la brune.**

 **_ Oh… Comme quoi par exemple ?**

 **_ Mmmmh… »**

Regina orienta son regard dans le vide, semblant réfléchir à toute allure. Puis, elle se mit à sourire.

 **« Aller au cinéma. Il n'y a pas de salles de cinéma à Storybrooke ! Affirma Regina, satisfaite.**

 **_ … D'accord.** Répondit Emma, à la fois surprise et amusée. **Tu sais que ça nous prendra une éternité pour tester tout ce qui n'existe pas à Storybrooke n'est-ce pas ?**

 **_ Tu comptes vraiment rester avec moi ? Demanda Regina, les sourcils froncés.**

 **_ J'ai encore mon ancien logement à Boston. Il pourra nous servir. Répondit Emma en ignorant la question de la brune.**

 **_ Emma. Je t'assure que je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Répondit Regina, amusée.**

 **_ Non, je reste. Répondit la blonde, déterminée.**

 **_ Pourquoi ?**

 **_ Parce que.**

 **_ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Demanda la brune, exaspérée.**

 **_ Et toi, pourquoi tu fuis quand je te demande ce que tu as ?**

 **_ Ah parce que maintenant, c'est moi qui fuis ? Tu ne réponds même pas à ma question depuis tout à l'heure ! S'énerva la brune. »**

Regina se remit à adopter une attitude prostrée, croisant les bras et observant de nouveau le fil du paysage en faisant presque dos à la sauveuse. Emma souffla, agacée d'être incapable de tenir une discussion de plus de deux minutes avec Regina sans se retrouver en conflit avec elle.

Après quelques longues secondes de silence, elle décida de, de nouveau, briser le silence.

 **« Je veux juste m'assurer que tu aille bien… Répondit la blonde presque en chuchotant.**

 **_ Je téléphonerais. Répondit la brune vaguement.**

 **_ … Et je veux aussi être sure que tu reviennes à Storybrooke. »**

De nouveau, Regina tourna la tête vers une Emma dont le regard restait fixé sur la route.

 **« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, touchée.**

 **_ Car cette ville a besoin de toi… »**

Regina ne répondit pas, restant indubitablement silencieuse.

 **« … Henry a besoin de toi. J'AI besoin de toi. Compléta Emma. »**

Le regard de Regina changea brusquement. Il y eu une petite étincelle, telle une envie soudaine de se reprendre en main… Etincelle qui disparut presque aussi vite qu'elle était apparu au profil d'un hochement de tête négatif et d'une mine résignée.

 **«… Bien. Dans ce cas, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Dit-elle en allumant l'autoradio.**

 **_ Regina… »**

Le son soudain de la musique vint couper toute communication entre les deux jeunes femmes. Peu à peu, Emma reconnut la route et sut qu'elles n'étaient pas bien loin. Elle voulut alors renouer le dialogue avec la jeune femme avant d'arriver en ville et qu'elle ne lui échappe.

 **« Alors… Le cinéma mmh ? Demanda Emma. »**

La brune resta prostrée, décidée à rester dans le mutisme le plus absolu. Emma souffla lourdement.

 **« Regina. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire ta mauvaise tête. Nous pouvons nous entendre non ? »**

Regina resta encore silencieuse, le regard fixé sur le paysage. Emma soupira, résignée et attristée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Regina tourna de nouveau la tête vers la blonde. Après quelques hésitations, elle se décida finalement à orienter doucement sa main vers l'autoradio dont elle baissa le son.

 **« Oui. Le cinéma. Chuchota-t-elle pour répondre à la première question de la sauveuse.**

 **_ … Quoi d'autre ? Demanda Emma, agréablement surprise par ce premier pas allant vers elle.**

 **_ Il n'y a pas de salle de concert à Storybrooke.**

 **_ Ok. Cinéma, concert, c'est compris.**

 **_ J'aimerai aussi aller dans un restaurant français. Et faire les boutiques. Sourit la brune.**

 **_ Tu en auras besoin : tu as brulé tous tes vêtements. Ria Emma.**

 **_ Oui c'est vrai. Répondit Regina en riant elle aussi. »**

Emma se surprise à sentir son cœur bondir face au son mélodieux et si rare d'un rire sincère provenant de l'ancienne reine.

 **« Alors nous ferons les boutiques en premier. S'exclama Regina, enthousiaste.**

 **_ Bien. Répondit Emma en souriant.**

 **_ Ensuite nous irons chez le tatoueur.**

 **_ QUOI ?! S'exclama soudainement la blonde.**

 **_ EMMA ! »**

La brune avait clamé le nom de la sauveuse, apeurée par la conduite d'Emma qui, sous le coup de la surprise, avait manqué de sortir le véhicule de la route et de les faire s'écraser dans le fossé.

Instantanément, la sauveuse reprit le contrôle de la voiture tandis que Regina calmait les battements anarchiques de son cœur.

 **« Fait attention ! S'exclama la brune encore sous le choc.**

 **_ Le le le tatoueur ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ?! Demanda Emma, choquée.**

 **_ J'ai eu une idée de tatouage très drôle l'autre soir. Répondit Regina en ricanant légèrement.**

 **_ Mais mais**

 **_ Tu en connais un bon à Boston ? Demanda Regina sérieusement. »**

Emma ouvrit et ferma la bouche, tentant de rester concentrer sur la route.

 **« Eh bien, je ne sais pas… Je…**

 **_ Nous verrons peut-être cela plus tard. Concéda la brune. »**

La blonde déglutit. Finalement, ce road trip improvisé serait peut-être plus… rythmé qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Petit à petit, des habitations se succédèrent pour laisser peu à peu place à la grande ville de Boston.

Regina se redressa sur son siège, prenant le soin de détailler chaque m² de cette immense ville à laquelle elle ne connaissait strictement rien.

 **« Je ne pensais pas que c'était si grand ! S'exclama Regina.**

 **_ Et nous ne sommes pas dans les heures de pointes. Compléta Emma.**

 **_ Où m'emmènes-tu ? Demanda soudainement l'ancienne reine.**

 **_ Nous allons nous arrêter à mon ancien appartement. Il ne paie pas de mine, mais il suffira à nous héberger pour le temps qu'on passera ici. Répondit Emma en hochant la tête. »**

Regina se contenta d'hocher la tête, puis de réorienter son regard vers les trottoirs grouillant de foule. Les boutiques jonchaient les rues commerçante, le brouhaha mêlé à la pollution aurait rebuté n'importe qui…N'importe qui sauf Regina qui ne voyait là qu'une découverte de plus.

Cette ville était bien plus grande, imposante et intéressante que les villes dans lesquelles Emma et elle avaient recherché Lily.

La blonde gara sa voiture non loin de son ancien immeuble. La brune sortit de la voiture, soulageant ainsi ses jambes engourdies par un trop long trajet. Elle observa le vieil immeuble des années 40 se dresser devant elle, plongée dans ses pensées.

 **« Regina ? Demanda Emma, sur le pas de la porte d'entrée. »**

La brune tourna la tête en direction de la sauveuse et se mit alors à la suivre dans les longs couloirs du petit appartement.

 **« Alors… C'est ici qu'Henry est venu te chercher i ans… Laissa planer Regina en longeant le couloir au bout duquel se trouvait l'ancien appartement de la jeune femme.**

 **_ Henry est un garçon très… débrouillard. S'exclama Emma en sortant son trousseau de clés.**

 **_ Je suis bien contente que tu n'aies pas habité dans ce genre d'immeubles délabrés, comme celui dans lequel ton amie créchait. Affirma Regina.**

 **_ Moi aussi. Ricana Emma en ouvrant la porte. »**

Emma pénétra dans l'appartement, une vague de souvenirs l'assaillant. Timidement, Regina y pénétra à son tour et en fit le tour d'un regard. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, imaginant une Emma vivant seule, un Henry encore enfant se précipitant dans cet appartement pour venir la chercher…

Regina parcourait la table de cuisine de la main tandis qu'Emma se tourna vers elle vivement.

 **« Alors ? Ce shopping ? S'exclama la blonde. »**

Regina se tourna vers Emma et lui accorda un sourire aussi surpris que sincère. Elle se tourna vers la porte d'entrée, prête à sortir de l'appartement en sachant pertinemment que la sauveuse la suivrait.

Chose qu'Emma fit rapidement.

Elle marcha à ses côtés, délaissant la voiture pour se rendre à pieds dans une immense rue commerçante.

 **« Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda Regina, impatiente.**

 **_ Dans une rue remplie de boutiques comme tu n'en a jamais vu. »**

Regina se contenta de sourire en observant les alentours. Les trottoirs étaient surpeuplés et d'ici, elle put déjà voir l'immense rue commerçante qu'elle s'empressait déjà de visiter.

Regina observa la vitrine d'une première boutique et y pénétra, au grand étonnement d'Emma. La brune frôla alors les divers jeans, t shirt et vestes mise à la disposition des clients.

 **« Regina… Tu… Balbutiait Emma**

 **_ Oui ? Demanda innocemment Regina. »**

La brune se saisit d'un jean et de quelques hauts simples. Puis, elle se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayages sans même attendre une réponse d'Emma qui ne faisait que la suivre machinalement.

La brune entra dans la cabine tandis qu'Emma s'adossa au mur non loin de là afin de l'attendre.

 **« Est-ce que tu étais sérieuse ? Demanda la blonde.**

 **_ A propos de quoi ? Demanda Regina à travers la porte de la cabine.**

 **_ A propos de cette histoire de tatouage.**

 **_ Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? »**

Regina n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit de la cabine. Elle observa son reflet en penchant la tête, réajustant son haut.

Elle ne remarqua pas le regard à la fois béat et déstabilisé d'Emma sur elle. La brune ne portait qu'un jean légèrement troué ainsi qu'un débardeur violet on ne peut plus simple… Et pourtant, Emma en était déboussolée.

Regina paraissait en cet instant si simple et pourtant… Si belle. Emma ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Ce jean épousait ses formes à la perfection et la brune avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon lâche.

Elle se tourna soudainement vers Emma qui tenta de reprendre contenance, rougissante déjà et appréhendant de savoir si la brune avait remarqué son regard lourd de sens porté sur elle.

 **« J'ai bien le droit de me faire tatouer non ? Demanda Regina en s'adossant à la porte de la cabine.**

 **_ … Oui, mais-**

 **_ Alors la discussion est close. Répondit la brune en entrant dans la cabine et en refermant la porte. »**

Emma grogna vivement du comportement désinvolte de la brune.

« **Très bien. Ok ! Et bien dans ce cas, je me ferais tatouer aussi. »**

Regina ricana à travers la cabine.

 **« Faites comme bon vous semble Miss Swan. »**

Emma grogna de nouveau avant que la brune ne sorte de la cabine. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du magasin, Regina ayant remplis de nouveau sa garde-robe.

 **« Arrête de bouder. Lâcha Regina en se baladant nonchalamment.**

 **_ Je ne boude pas.**

 **_ Très bien. Souffla Regina en levant les yeux. »**

Après une longue minute d'un silence pesant, la blonde décida de reprendre la parole.

 **« Il y a une séance de cinéma ce soir.**

 **_ Mmmmh. Répondit Regina en parcourant les magasins du regard.**

 **_ On pourrait y aller.**

 **_ Pourquoi pas. Répondit Regina non attentive.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller voir ? Demanda la sauveuse.**

 **_ Je ne sais pas. Répondit la brune. »**

Emma souffla et prit son portable afin d'éplucher le programme tandis que Regina marchait lentement, accordant chaque seconde précieuse à admirer les nouveaux attraits de cette ville si grande et si moderne.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Désolé pour le temps d'attente, j'avais des problèmes pour publier ce chapitre inérant au site et j'ai mis un temps incroyable à comprendre le problème ! Bref, je constate avec une pointe de deception que cette fic ne suscite pas l'enthousiasme habituel par rapport au nombre de reviews. Elle est différente, je peux comprendre, je ne le prends pas mal, mais je pense de ce fait la finir plus tôt histoire de passer à autre chose... J'espère juste du coup, trouver le courage et éviter clairement de la bâcler._

 _Bisous à tous !_

* * *

Chapitre 6

Après une bonne heure, les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent à l'appartement. Emma qui, à présent, était assise sur le canapé du salon essayait de retourner la situation dans tous les sens, n'y trouvant toujours aucune logique.

Si Emma avait bien remarqué quelque chose, c'était que Regina faisait quelque chose d'insensé dès lors qu'elle avait le malheur d'évoquer Hook.

La blonde se mit à réfléchir intensément. D'aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne, Regina n'avait jamais apprécié le pirate… Chacun avait appris à concilier la personnalité quelque peu spéciale de Hook, hormis Regina qui n'avait eu de cesse de lui envoyer des pics plus ou moins intenses.

D'ailleurs, la remarque que Regina avait donnée à Emma avait souvent tourné en boucle dans son esprit.

 _« Tu es trop bien pour Hook. »_

Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par là ? Etait-ce une coïncidence si, dans la foulée, Regina avait évoqué sa ressemblance étrange avec le pirate ? Est-ce que Regina avait voulu dire par là qu' _elle_ était trop bien pour elle ?

Emma secoua négativement la tête. Non. C'était impossible. La brune entra dans son champ de vision et vint prendre place à ses côtés, ignorant le regard aussi insistant que profond venant d'Emma.

Elle s'était changé, portant un débardeur blanc laissant juste deviner la forme de ses dessous ainsi qu'un jean. La brune pianotait sur son téléphone, ne se rendant pas compte du regard brulant qu'Emma lui jetait.

 **« A quelle heure est la séance ? Demanda soudainement Regina en ne quittant pas l'écran du smartphone des yeux. »**

Emma sursauta, surprise par la prise de parole soudaine de la brune.

 **« Dans une demi-heure. Balbutia-t-elle en quittant la reine du regard.**

 **_ Bien. »**

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence uniquement comblées par le son de la télévision, Regina porta son téléphone aux yeux de la sauveuse.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? Demanda-t-elle.**

 **_ Euh… C'est quoi ? Demanda la blonde, un sourcil relevé.**

 **_ Mon futur tatouage. Répondit fièrement Regina. »**

Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandirent et elle passa de l'écran au visage de Regina plusieurs fois.

 **« J'ai pensé à l'intérieur du bras comme emplacement. Répondit la brune, pensive.**

 **_ Mais mais Regina… c'est… c'est une…. »**

La reine releva le regard vers une Emma déstabilisée.

 **« Tu veux te faire tatouer… une gazelle. Répondit la blonde.**

 **_ Oui.**

 **_ Sur le bras.**

 **_ Oui. Répondit de nouveau simplement la brune.**

 **_ Mais mais mais… pourquoi ?**

 **_ Tu ne vois donc pas ? Demanda Regina en pouffant de rire. »**

Emma fronça les sourcils et secoua négativement la tête.

Regina reprit son téléphone des mains de la sauveuse en souriant.

 **« Robin avait un tatouage de lion sur le bras. Et c'est ce qui m'a conduit à lui, ce qui, en y réfléchissant bien, était complétement idiot. Ce tatouage va me rappeler ma bêtise. Plus question d'être une stupide gazelle. Répondit Regina en haussant les épaules. »**

Emma fronça les sourcils. Elle se mit à réfléchir intensément, les lèvres retroussées. Soudainement, Regina prit le poignet de la blonde en main en frôlant son tatouage des doigts. Le geste surpris Emma qui ne sut empêcher son cœur de s'emballer.

 **« Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es fait tatouer ça ? Demanda la brune en passant son pouce sur le poignet d'Emma tout en posant sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. »**

La bouche d'Emma était sèche. Elle voulut déglutir mais il lui était impossible de le faire.

 **« C'est… C'est une rose héraldique. Balbutia Emma.**

 **_ C'est très joli. Chuchota Regina en frôlant la peau de la blonde du bout des doigts. »**

La brune releva le regard vers Emma avec une douceur qu'elle n'accordait habituellement qu'à son fils.

 **« Ca a une signification particulière ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.**

 **_ Non. Mentit Emma. »**

Le cœur battant, la blonde retira vivement sa main de l'emprise de Regina en frottant sa main contre son tatouage, comme si elle cherchait à l'effacer.

Emma se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

 **« Je pense que c'est très réducteur de te considérer comme une « gazelle ». S'exclama Emma en tentant de reprendre contenance.**

 **_ Certes. »**

Regina n'argumenta pas vraiment contre la réflexion d'Emma. La blonde se leva et se servit un verre d'un vieux whisky qu'elle avait gardé précieusement. La brune prit un verre également qu'elle but rapidement.

 **« C'est un whisky de dégustation je te signale. Dit soudainement la blonde, le liquide ambré au bord des lèvres.**

 **_ Oui et alors ? Demanda la brune en se resservant un verre.**

 **_ Il ne sert pas à se souler. Insista Emma.**

 **_ Je ne me soule pas ! S'indigna Regina.**

 **_ Permet moi d'en douter vu la vitesse à laquelle tu finis tes verres.**

 **_ T'en a pas marre d'être à ce point… psychorigide ?! S'exclama Regina en secouant les mains.**

 **_ Et c'est toi qui me dit ça. Ricana Emma. »**

La brune roula des yeux tandis qu'Emma affichait un sourire en coin. Il lui semblait retrouver la Regina Mills exaspérée par tout et n'importe quoi.

Emma ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi son cœur se gonfla à cette vision.

 **« Sinon, je pourrais me tatouer une pomme. Ce serait tout aussi ironique. S'exclama Regina. »**

Emma s'apprêtait à boire quand elle fut prise d'un rire franc et sincère.

 **« Il y a de l'idée. Dans ce cas, je me ferais inscrire « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? Répondit la blonde. »**

Les deux jeunes femmes, sous l'effet de l'alcool, se mirent à rire doucement et à se détendre l'une avec l'autre… Ce qui n'était, à bien y réfléchir, jamais arrivé.

 **« Ça te collerait tout autant à la peau ma chère. Répondit la brune. »**

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent une dernière fois avant de finir leur second verre respectif.

 **« Bien, la séance va commencer. S'exclama Emma en se levant.**

 **_ J'ai changé d'avis. Je ne veux plus aller au cinéma. Répondit soudainement Regina.**

 **_ Quoi ?! Mais tu veux aller où dans ce cas ? »**

Regina lança un sourire espiègle à Emma, ce qui ne laissait surement rien envisager de bon pour la suite…


	7. Chapitre 7

_Bon, finalement, je suis rassurée de voir le nombre de reviews augmenter et vos encouragements m'ont porté pour continuer à écrire ! Merci à tous !_

 _: Je comprends que les chapitres courts te laissent sur ta faim... Mais c'est un choix personnel. Etant une lectrice autant qu'une auteur, je me suis souvent retrouvée perdue lorsqu'un auteur publie de gros chapitres mais une fois toutes les semaines voire toutes les deux semaines. En autant de temps, je perds le fil de l'histoire et j'en oublie ce qui a pu se passer... Ainsi, je préfère publier 1 chapitre tous les 2 jours voire tous les jours plutôt qu'un gros par semaine. En terme de quantité : cela revient au même finalement. Pour ce qui est du nombre de reviews, ton message est louable. Certes j'écris "pour moi" mais pas seulement... J'écris aussi pour vous. J'écoute vos critiques, vos suggestions même, parfois certaines reviews pertinentes m'ont fait dériver de mon idée principale et ont rendu ma fic meilleure. J'écris pour me faire plaisir, mais j'estime que j'écris pour vous faire plaisir avant tout. Alors, si je me mets dans l'idée que ma fic ne suscite pas d'intérêt et que les gens abandonnent car pas emballés, je préfère passer à autre chose de plus intéressant. J'écris des fics depuis mes 13 ans, j'en ai 24 à présent et je sais, par expérience, que s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de reviews, c'est que quelque chose pèche. Donc je préfère soit résoudre le problème, soit finir au plus vite pour écrire autre chose. Après, attention : j'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à FINIR chacune de mes fics et je ne fais aucun chantage sur le nombre de reviews qu'on soit clair :) Avec ou sans review, je finis toujours ce que j'entreprends. Par contre, on va dire que je me précipiterai d'avantage pour finir la fiction en question, voilà tout._

* * *

Chapitre 7

 **« Mon Dieu mais dans quoi tu m'embarques franchement… S'exaspéra Emma.**

 **_ Hé, je ne t'ai pas obligé à venir, c'est toi qui as insisté ! Se défendit Regina. »**

Rapidement, le son de la musique vint recouvrir l'ambiance, les empêchant d'échanger d'avantage.

Regina pénétra dans la boite de nuit, grouillant déjà de monde. Elle grimaça en voyant le spectacle et se dirigea vers le bar, jointe rapidement par Emma.

La brune commanda un cocktail et se tourna vers la foule dansante derrière elle.

 **« Ce monde est vraiment plein de surprises. Lâcha-t-elle en sirotant sa Margarita.**

 **_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de magique à une bande de jeunes en sueurs se frottant les uns avec les autres dans une pièce confinée. Répondit Emma, las.**

 **_ Nous n'avons pas ça dans la forêt enchantée. On ne fait que s'embêter à danser la valse durant des bals interminables et ennuyants. Répondit Regina en redemandant rapidement un verre, suivit d'Emma.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre dans la forêt enchantée ? Demanda Emma. »**

La soirée passa, rythmée par de nombreux verres rapidement bus par les deux jeunes femmes. Regina racontait avec lassitude sa vie dans la forêt enchantée qui s'avérait être souvent très ennuyeuse et dénuée du confort moderne. Emma n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Bien qu'elle ait créché dans le royaume de Camelot durant quelques semaines, elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point la vie dans la forêt enchantée pouvait s'avérer gênante sur le long terme.

A vrai dire, à présent, elle réalisait que la vie dans le monde « réel » était peut-être moins féerique, mais plus plaisante. Elle ne pouvait faire l'impasse sur le confort tel que l'accès à l'eau chaude, l'hygiène, les activités divertissantes, la liberté.

Car oui, dans le royaume de Blanche Neige, on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de liberté. Entre les mariages forcés, les femmes cantonnées à de menues travaux, une justice absolument pas objective… la notion de « liberté » était semblait assez étrangère.

Après plusieurs heures à discuter, Emma se retrouva devant sa porte d'entrée, à chercher ses clefs dans son sac. Sa langue était tirée en une moue concentrée tandis que Regina l'observait, adossée au mur. Elle se mit à ricaner doucement.

 **« Pourquoi tu ris ? Demanda Emma en se saisissant enfin de son trousseau avec un regard émerveillé avant de laisser tomber ses clefs sur le sol.**

 **_ Vous avez trop bu Miss Swan. Lâcha Regina sous un ton moqueur.**

 **_ Oui et bien à qui la faute ? »**

Regina observa alors Emma, les lèvres retroussées en une moue faussement triste et il faut le dire, assez adorable.

La blonde se releva après s'être ressaisi de ses clefs et vit le regard de Regina.

Elle resta béate quelques secondes, n'osant s'avouer qu'elle trouvait la brune étrangement séduisante.

 **« Miss Swan a donné sa langue au chat ? Demanda Regina, taquine. »**

La blonde secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance et tira la langue à la brune qui ricana. Le cœur d'Emma s'emballa sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

La brune pénétra dans l'appartement et ouvrit le frigo, offrant une vue des plus suggestives à la sauveuse qui déglutit. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle avait une bouteille en main.

Emma s'avança alors vers la brune sans réfléchir.

 **« Ca suffit pour ce soir. Lui lança-t-elle en se saisissant de son bras. »**

La brune sursauta.

 **« Ne me…. »**

Regina se retira vivement de la prise d'Emma, comme si elle était soudainement empoisonnée. La blonde fut surprise par cette vive réaction provenant de la reine.

 **« … Touche pas. Finit Regina, son ton étant devenu soudainement extrêmement sérieux. »**

Regina s'éloigna un maximum du corps de la sauveuse tandis que cette dernière fronça les sourcils. Elle remplit de nouveau l'espace entre elle.

 **« Regina… Souffla Emma.**

 **_ Non. Dit-elle en évitant son regard et en s'éloignant de nouveau d'un pas.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Emma, soucieuse en s'avançant de nouveau.**

 **_ Tu vas encore me faire du mal. Répondit Regina, blessée.**

 **_ Mais-**

 **_ Bonne nuit Miss Swan. Répondit Regina en se tenant la tête et en sortant de la pièce. »**

Emma observa Regina se réfugier dans sa chambre, la bouche légèrement ouverte de stupéfaction. Elle avait peut-être bu, mais elle se souviendrait exactement de cette conversation des plus étranges.

Pourquoi Regina s'était-elle braquée lorsqu'elle l'avait touché ?

 _« Tu vas encore me faire du mal »_ , qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Emme retourna cette phrase plus de 20 fois dans sa tête.

A sa connaissance, Emma n'avait jamais fait de mal à Regina. Elle l'avait aidé, elle avait toujours fais son possible pour trouver son bonheur et elles n'avaient jamais eu d'interactions physiques fortes, mise à part deux petites altercations datant à présent de plusieurs années. Emma peina à trouver son sommeil, assaillit par des questions sans réponses. Regina préféra quant à elle fuir et l'alcool l'aida à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin fut difficile pour les deux jeunes femmes. Emma n'avait dormi que trois heures. Elle était assise au comptoir de la cuisine lorsque Regina, les cheveux débraillés, la mine terriblement fatiguée vint se servir un verre de jus de fruit en silence.

 **« Regina… Commença Emma.**

 **_ Chut. J'ai un terrible mal de tête. Souffla la brune en avalant son verre, suivit d'un comprimé d'anti douleur. »**

Emma se pinça les lèvres en observant la brune qui avait la tête posée sur sa main, observant son verre. Au bout de trois minutes de silence, la blonde fit une nouvelle tentative.

 **« Regina ?**

 **_ Mmmh. Râla la brune.**

 **_ J'aimerai te poser une question.**

 **_ Mmmh. Répondit de nouveau la brune en espérant que la sauveuse ne soit pas trop intrusive.**

 **_ Est-ce que… Je t'ai déjà fait du mal ? »**

Regina se tourna vers Emma en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, elle se repositionna sur sa chaise, gênée.

 **« Non. Dit-elle.**

 **_ Pourquoi tu me mens ?**

 **_ Tu veux évoquer ces fois où tu m'as éloigné d'Henry ? Où quand tu as ramené Marianne ? Ou encore, quand tu es arrivée comme une fleur au Granny's accompagnée de Hook sans même attendre que le cercueil de Robin soit sous terre ? Demanda Regina, amère.**

 **_ Je pensais que nous avions dépassé ce stade. Répondit la blonde. »**

Regina souffla lourdement, lasse.

 **« C'est le cas. Chuchota-t-elle en se passant la main sur les yeux.**

 **_ Tu es sure ?**

 **_ Oui ! Répondit Regina, d'un ton agacé. »**

Emma voulut poser sa main sur le bras de la brune mais elle eut le réflexe de s'éloigner d'elle vivement, une fois encore. Emma fronça de nouveau les sourcils, et décida de creuser le problème plus encore.

 **« En réalité, hier soir-**

 **_ J'avais trop bu, je me souviens à peine de ce que j'ai pu dire. Ricana Regina. »**

En réalité, la brune se souvenait de tout, dans les moindres détails… Elle souhaitait simplement éviter la conversation, et la sauveuse ne fut pas dupe la dessus.

 **« Parce que-**

 **_ Nous ne pouvons pas parler d'autre chose ? Se précipita Regina.**

 **_ Si, bien sûr. Souffla Emma, déçue de ne pas pouvoir en savoir plus.**

 **_ Alors… »**

La brune s'apprêta à demander à Emma d'aller au cinéma lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Elles se regardèrent, les sourcils froncés. Personne ne savait qu'elles étaient là… à priori…


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Emma ouvrit la porte avec appréhension tandis que Regina avait toujours la tête plongée dans son verre, essayant de calmer son mal de crâne.

 **« Killian ?! Laissa échapper Emma, surprise. »**

Regina releva soudain la tête. Elle ferma momentanément les yeux. Comment pouvait-il être là ?

 **« Swan ! Répondit le pirate, ravi en se précipitant sur Emma pour lui offrir un baiser. »**

Emma resta plantée là, ne sachant que dire ni comment réagir. Regina qui avait assisté à toute la scène partit de la cuisine, sans un mot.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda la blonde tandis que Hook entra dans l'appartement.**

 **_ J'étais inquiet. Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais partie, je voulais m'assurer que tout aille bien. Ton ancien appartement me semblait approprié pour commencer mes recherches.**

 **_ Eh bien, tout va bien. J'ai préféré… resté avec Regina. Acheva Emma en croisant les bras.**

 **_ Tu as oublié notre voyage sur le Jolly Rogers ? »**

Emma ferma les yeux, gênée. Avec tout ce remue-ménage, elle avait complétement oublié cette escapade en bateau que Hook lui avait proposé d'entreprendre il y a de cela deux semaines.

 **« Tu as oublié. Conclut le pirate, déçu.**

 **_ Non, non c'est… »**

Emma balbutia, cherchant ses mots pour ne pas blesser le brun. Elle vit Regina sortir de sa chambre vêtu de sa veste en cuir.

 **« Regina, où vas-tu ? Demanda soudainement Emma, se désintéressant de Hook.**

 **_ Je sors. Acheva la brune, énervée.**

 **_ Attend !**

 **_ Reste donc avec ton pirate ! Dit-elle en fusillant du regard le jeune homme tout en claquant la porte.**

 **_ Regina ! »**

Emma s'apprêta à suivre la reine tandis que Hook la retint par le bras.

 **« Emma. Nous avons prévu des choses tous les deux, Regina sait se débrouiller seule. Lui dit-il.**

 **_ Elle a besoin de mon aide. Acheva Emma en se dégageant vivement de l'emprise de son fiancé.**

 **_ Tu ne veux pas laisser tomber pour une fois et te concentrer sur nous deux ? »**

Emma fixa alors son compagnon, puis la porte. Elle se retrouvait à présent devant un dilemme. Devait-elle courir au secours de Regina comme elle l'avait toujours fais ? Ou devait-elle suivre les conseils du pirate qui lui criait de penser à elle ?

 **« Tu cours sans arrêt après elle, en te mettant bien souvent en danger. Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais profiter de l'accalmie pour te consacrer à nous ? Demanda Hook désespérément. »**

Emma fixa la porte longuement. Elle ne pourrait jamais vivre sereinement tant que Regina ne serait pas heureuse. Elle se tourna vers le pirate, un air déterminé sur le visage.

 **« Un jour, Regina m'a demandé de l'aider. Je n'ai jamais cessé de le faire… Et je ne cesserais jamais. Acheva-t-elle en s'apprêtant à franchir la porte.**

 **_ Pourquoi ? »**

La sauveuse ne répondit pas et sortit de l'appartement en courant, à la recherche de la reine. Lorsqu'elle arriva dehors, elle chercha du regard la brune mais ne la vit pas parmi la foule. Elle décida de suivre son instinct et partit dans une direction totalement choisie au hasard en espérant que la chance soit avec elle.

Elle se mit à marcher vivement, scrutant les alentours avec attention. Elle se stoppa en plein milieu du trottoir, se faisant au passage percutée par les passants pressés.

Elle venait de l'apercevoir, s'avançant d'un pas vif vers un parc.

 **« Regina ! Cria Emma. »**

Elle traversa la route sans réfléchir.

Un taxi roulant trop vite se mit à freiner, faisant crisser ses pneus sur le goudron. La blonde se tourna vers la voiture, tout à coup terrifiée tandis que Regina, déjà pourtant loin, se tourna vivement, le cœur battant.

La voiture venait de percuter la hanche de la blonde qui s'écroula sur le sol.

« **Emma ! Cria Regina en rebroussant chemin dans sa direction.**

 **_ C'est elle qui a foncé dans ma voiture, je ne pouvais rien faire ! S'affola le conducteur en sortant rapidement de son véhicule. »**

La brune arriva à hauteur de la sauveuse et s'agenouilla, effrayée à l'idée qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose de grave.

La blonde, un peu sonnée, secoua la tête et se redressa sur ses coudes égratignés.

 **« Mais pourquoi fait-il toujours que vous fassiez des choses stupides ?! S'écria Regina, inquiète en examinant Emma.**

 **_ Je vais bien. Répondit-elle en voulant se lever et en grimaçant. »**

Emma se leva difficilement en se tenant la hanche.

 **« Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Demanda le conducteur, inquiet.**

 **_ Oui. Répondit Emma.**

 **_ Non. Dit Regina en même temps. »**

La brune fusilla du regard la sauveuse qui l'ignora et qui rassura le conducteur. Elle sortit de la route, se retenant à tout prix de boiter, ce qui donnerait raison à Regina.

 **« Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça, vous êtes complétement folle ?! S'exclama Regina.**

 **_ Vous ne répondiez pas. Grimaça Emma pour se justifier.**

 **_ Non mais je rêve ! S'exaspéra Regina en levant les bras au ciel. »**

Emma ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger sourire, le comportement de la brune redevenant tout à coup normal à ses yeux.

Regina l'ignora et continua de blâmer Emma.

« **Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ! S'exclama la brune.**

 **_ Mais vous ne répondiez pas je vous dis, j'avais peur que vous fassiez une bêtise. Répondit la blonde.**

 **_ Une… bêtise ? S'énerva la brune. »**

La blonde voulut s'avancer mais ne put s'empêcher cette fois de laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur de sa bouche en se tenant la hanche.

 **« Laissez-moi voir ça. Lâcha la brune en posant sa main sur la hanche d'Emma.**

 **_ Non, ça va.**

 **_ Ne faites pas la douillette Miss Swan. Rentrons et soignez-vous. »**

Emma concéda et se mit à avancer avec difficulté. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait pu marcher pour retrouver Regina, mais la route du retour lui paraissait interminable.

 **« Alors on est revenu au vouvoiement et au Miss Swan maintenant ? Demanda Emma, légèrement.**

 **_ Quand vous redevenez stupide, oui.**

 **_ Bien, ça veut dire que je ne le suis pas la plupart du temps. Acheva Emma. »**

Regina roula des yeux d'exaspération. Les deux jeunes femmes retrouvèrent l'immeuble et, Emma remercia intérieurement le ciel d'avoir choisi un appartement dans un immeuble comprenant un ascenseur.

Elle se mit à prier pour que le pirate soit parti de l'appartement lors de son retour.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle vit le logement vide, elle soupira de soulagement avant de grimacer de nouveau.

 **« Montrez-moi ça. Ordonna Regina en fermant la porte derrière elles.**

 **_ Il n'y a rien Regina, je vous assure. Répondit Emma en baissant légèrement son jean sur le côté. »**

Emma fit une moue embêtée lorsqu'elle vit l'esquisse d'un énorme hématome… Trace qui n'avait pas échappé à la brune.

 **« Bon, asseyez-vous dans le sofa et dites-moi où est votre trousse de secours.**

 **_ Non. Lâcha Emma en cachant sa hanche.**

 **_ Je peux vous obliger, vous le savez ça ? Répondit Regina. »**

Emma roula des yeux et vint prendre place sur le canapé.

 **« Salle de bain, premier tiroir à droite. Grogna Emma. »**

La brune sortit de son champ de vision tandis qu'Emma laissa tomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

Elle détestait être blessée. Et elle détestait encore plus se faire soigner.

Elle se mit à réfléchir intensément. Regina était partie subitement en voyant Hook. En y réfléchissant bien, elle faisait quelque chose de dingue à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait le pirate. Le problème venait forcément de lui… Ou d'eux.

La sauveuse remua ses souvenirs. Il était vrai qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de constater aux dépends de Regina qu'elle avait clairement un problème avec Hook et son couple, même si elle ne l'avait jamais avoué sciemment.

Lors du sort d'Ingrid, la seule parole ayant réussi à rendre l'Evil Queen folle avait été l'évocation d'elle et Hook, heureux, se baladant dans Storybrooke.

Lorsque Regina devint avec la trousse de soins, Emma était déterminé à tout découvrir sur ce qui avait amené la brune à l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle était aujourd'hui… Quitte à surjouer quelque peu sa douleur afin de l'amadouer.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

 **« Enlevez votre pantalon. Ordonna Regina.**

 **_ QUOI ?! S'exclama Emma.**

 **_ Enlevez. Votre. Pantalon. Articula la brune. »**

Emma fixa Regina, se sentant tout à coup rougir fortement.

 **« Oh ne faites pas votre prude Miss Swan, vous m'avez ouverte la porte en petite culotte une fois donc ce ne sera pas une nouveauté pour moi. Répondit Regina en s'asseyant sur le canapé, Emma placée debout face à elle.**

 **_ Quoi ? Mais non !**

 **_ Si. Vous veniez d'arriver à Storybrooke et je vous rapportais des pommes.**

 **_ N'importe quoi. Répondit Emma en roulant des yeux.**

 **_ Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on oublie.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Répondit Emma, espiègle.**

 **_ La ferme et enlevez-moi ça. »**

Emma souffla en voyant les bras croisés d'une Regina déterminée et déboutonna son pantalon. Peu à peu, Regina décroisa ses bras et eut un regard gêné et fuyant.

Emma grimaça en pliant la jambe et, lorsqu'elle fut dévêtu, Regina pâli en voyant l'hématome. Il était violet foncé, tirant vers le jaune et elle saignait légèrement.

La brune s'avança et effleura la hanche d'Emma qui siffla de douleur.

 **« Vous ne vous êtes pas raté. Souffla Regina. »**

Emma senti les doigts de la jeune femme effleurer sa peau, et son souffle chaud sur elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle retient sa respiration et ressentie une vague de chaleur incontrôlable.

Regina releva le regard vers la blonde qui la fixa.

 **« J'espère que ce n'est pas cassé. »**

Emma continua de regarder la brune qui se mit à rougir en réorientant son regard vers la trousse de secours d'où elle cherchait du désinfectant.

Elle passa doucement le coton imbibé sur sa plaie. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, Emma vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, en silence.

Regina reprit un coton et empoigna doucement le bras d'Emma afin de désinfecter les plaies dues à sa chute. Emma quant à elle, ignorait totalement la douleur et avait l'esprit tout à fait ailleurs. Elle fixait irrémédiablement la reine qui fuyait son regard.

Toujours dans un silence de plomb, Regina lâcha le bras de la sauveuse et voulu se lever… mais Emma la retint en l'alpaguant à son tour.

Regina se tourna vers elle et se mit à inspirer silencieusement en soutenant son regard.

Lorsque la brune se rassit, sa peau toucha d' autant plus celle d'Emma.

 **« Emma… Souffla Regina en évitant son regard.**

 **_ Regina… Que se passe-t-il… réellement ?**

 **_ Je ne peux pas. Répondit la brune en évitant son regard.**

 **_ Regina… »**

Emma hésita, mais se décida à poser sa main sur la cuisse de la brune. L'effet fut plus fulgurant qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

La blonde ressentit une immense décharge électrique dans le corps… Une sensation plutôt agréable. Elle ressenti la magie s'insinuer dans ses veines, telle une douce chaleur réconfortante et puissante. Son cœur se calma instantanément à cette sensation, mais ses battements étaient plus forts et raisonnaient dans ses oreilles.

Cette sensation s'insinua jusqu'à la prendre à la gorge, lui faisant ressentir un sentiment étrange de… réconfort. Regina tentait toujours d'éviter son regard, mais lorsqu'elle se décida à observer la sauveuse, elle ne put détacher ses yeux des siens. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

 **« Dis… Dis-moi. Souffla Emma, surprise de son ton doux et de sa voix grave. »**

Regina ferma les yeux afin de cacher la naissance de ses larmes. Elle luttait contre elle-même, ce qui fendit le cœur à la blonde.

Le cœur rebattant à la chamade, Emma trouva le courage de glisser imperceptiblement sa main sur la cuisse de Regina dans un geste à la fois réconfortant et encourageant.

Regina ouvrit les yeux, s'accordant un coup d'œil furtif sur les lèvres d'Emma.

Avait-elle rêvé de ce moment ?

Regina planta enfin son regard dans celui de la sauveuse.

 **« Je… »**

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à grand fracas, brisant la bulle d'intimité dans laquelle elles s'étaient enfouis.

 **« Emma, je suis désolé mais. »**

Hook se figea sur place. Il avait voulu rebrousser chemin, convaincre la blonde de le suivre, de leur accorder ces vacances qu'ils ne faisaient qu'attendre avec impatience. Il aurait aidé Regina si cela lui avait permis d'avoir Emma pour lui seul durant une précieuse semaine.

Seulement, le pirate se figea face à sa fiancée, à moitié en sous vêtement, tenant la cuisse de Regina et étant, à son goût, trop proche d'elle.

Emma et elle avait d'ailleurs sursauté de surprise. La brune prit soudain ses distances avec la sauveuse, se réfugiant à l'extrême du sofa tandis que cette dernière orienta son regard devenu noir de colère et de frustration vers Hook.

Oubliant même sa tenue et la situation, elle se leva, ne décolérant pas.

Hook quand à lui se mit à croiser ses bras, tout à coup sur la défensive et vexé avant même que la blonde n'ait ouvert la bouche.

 **« Killian, je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu as un sérieux problème. Pourquoi tu ne fais jamais ce que je te demande ?! Se mit à s'énerver la sauveuse.**

 **_ Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans-**

 **_ Je vais vous laisser. Glissa subtilement Regina en se levant.**

 **_ Non. Répondit tout à coup Emma. »**

Regina se figea et se pinça les lèvres, gênée. La blonde se tourna vers son fiancé, les bras croisé.

« **Toi tu sors. Ordonna-t-elle à Hook.**

 **_ Mais-**

 **_ Tu. Sors. Ordonna plus durement la sauveuse. »**

En colère, le pirate sortit de l'appartement pour de bon. Il avait déjà remarqué le lien incassable établi entre la reine et sa fiancée. Elle s'était sans cesse mise en danger pour elle, depuis leur rencontre… Mais cette arrivée inopinée, interrompant cet échange étrange vint faire prendre conscience au pirate que cette « forte amitié » n'était finalement peut-être pas que de l'amitié.

Il se mit à paniquer. S'il retournait dans l'appartement, elle le chasserait encore plus durement… Il lui fallait trouver le moyen d'éloigner Emma de Regina au plus vite.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Emma se tourna et constata, dépitée, que la reine avait encore évité soigneusement la discussion en s'éclipsant… Seulement, elle ne la laisserait pas faire cette fois.

Emma se dirigea vers la chambre de Regina qu'elle ouvrit à grand fracas. La brune releva la tête, les sourcils froncés d'interrogation vers une Emma étant toujours vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un panty, chose qui ne semblait pas l'incommoder le moins du monde.

Pourtant, elle resta plantée là. Son courage d'avant ayant soudainement fondu comme neige au soleil devant Regina.

Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche tandis que la brune continuait à l'observer, du même regard inquisiteur.

Finalement, Emma serra la mâchoire, ferma la porte derrière elle et vint rapidement s'asseoir au bout du lit dans lequel la brune était semi assise.

Elle resta silencieuse, observant fixement le mur devant elle. Elle attendait. Elle attendait patiemment que Regina réagisse, qu'elle parle, qu'elle dise… n'importe quoi.

 **« Ton pirate n'a jamais compris la signification du mot « non ». Dit calmement Regina. »**

Emma se tourna vers elle.

De tout ce que Regina aurait pu dire, elle avait choisi ça.

 **« Il est… têtu. Lâcha Emma, agacée.**

 **_ Ou juste lourd. »**

Emma ricana légèrement à la remarque de la reine. Du Regina tout craché. Elle était donc encore là, la Regina dure, acerbe, sarcastique, cette femme sensible et stricte, cette femme surveillant tant ce qu'elle dégageait, celle qu'elle…

 _Celle qu'elle…_

Emma secoua la tête, chassant toute autre pensée.

 **« Que ressens-tu ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ C'est une séance de thérapie ? Rétorqua sarcastiquement la brune.**

 **_ Non. Juste une discussion sérieuse entre deux… Deux amies. Lâcha Emma. »**

Regina observa le drap recouvrant ses jambes, un sourire en coin.

 **« Alors c'est ça que nous sommes ? « Amie » ? Demanda Regina.**

 **_ Oui, je suppose… Je ne sais pas. Répondit Emma.**

 **_ Te souviens-tu… te souviens-tu de ce que ressentais Mary Margaret lorsqu'elle cachait son amour pour David ? Demanda tout à coup Regina, pensive. »**

Emma se pinça les lèvres. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier la tristesse, le désespoir, le sentiment d'abandon et de solitude que pouvait ressentir sa mère à l'époque. Tant et si bien qu'elle n'avait su comment agir… L'accompagner dans sa douleur était la seule chose qu'elle avait pu faire.

Le léger ricanement jaune de Regina sortit Emma de sa torpeur.

 **« Le karma est une sacrée garce. Répondit Regina, amère.**

 **_ Rien ne sert de cacher ta peine suite à la perte de Robin. Répondit d'une voix douce Emma en posant sa main sur celle de Regina.**

 **_ Tu as raison… Et tu as tellement tort à la fois. Ricana Regina en ôtant brusquement sa main.**

 **_ Je peux être là pour toi.**

 **_ Non tu ne le peux pas.**

 **_ Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Emma désespérément.**

 **_ Parce que ! Cria brusquement Regina, excédée. »**

Emma sursauta face à la réaction vive de la brune. La sauveuse posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux. Elle pinça ses lèvres puis, après un temps de silence, elle se leva.

En chemin vers la porte, elle fermait les yeux, comprenant que Regina n'était qu'un coquillage qui se fermait à la moindre parole. Comment pouvait-elle aider quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas l'être ? Peut-être que Regina n'était simplement… Que l'unique personne qu'elle, la sauveuse, était incapable de sauver. Elle était peut-être… sa Némésis en quelque sorte…

Elles ne pourraient surement jamais être amies.

 **« Emma attends. Chuchota Regina. »**

La blonde se figea, la main sur la poignée ronde de la porte. Elle frôla le bois de l'ouverture, hésitant à exercer une pression sur la clenche, à partir, à arrêter ce sauvetage interminable… Et pourtant, elle laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps.

Résignée, elle se tourna vers Regina… Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle le faisait ? Emma ne comptait plus.

Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Regina se recroquevilla légèrement et regarda sur le côté en s'entourant de ses bras. C'était probablement sa façon à elle de se protéger. Seulement, il lui semblait à présent que la jeune femme devait principalement se sauver d'elle-même.

 **« Peut-être pourrions-nous changer d'endroit et… discuter autour d'un verre. Suggéra Regina. »**

Emma sourit doucement.

 **« Je t'attends dans le salon. Acheva Emma. »**

La blonde sortit de la chambre, laissant Regina à ses pensées.

Elle ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant de voir arriver la brune, qui ne s'était pas vraiment changé. Décidément, elle ne pourrait jamais vraiment s'habituer au nouveau look de la reine… Bien qu'étrangement, cela lui allait comme un gant.

En silence, les jeunes femmes sortirent de l'appartement. Le temps paru interminable à Emma qui conduisait Regina jusqu'à un bar tranquille où elle avait eu l'habitude de se détendre il y a plusieurs années.

Enfin assise et servis, Emma observait Regina, pendue à ses lèvres qui restaient indubitablement closes. Elle évitait son regard, concentrée sur les vagues que provoquait la paille tournoyant dans son cocktail.

Elle savait qu'elle devait la laisser parler d'elle-même… Auquel cas, elle se braquerait, peut-être définitivement… Et cela était la hantise d'Emma. Que Regina lui échappe… Ça lui était inconcevable. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi.

 **« La mort de Robin a été dure. »**

Emma resta silencieuse, observant la reine sans vraiment la fixer.

 **« Elle a été difficile… Mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois.**

 **_ Que pense-tu que je crois ? Demanda Emma. »**

Regina releva son regard vers la sauveuse. Elle y décela une tristesse infinie mélangée à une peur étrange.

 **« Tu as vu la mort de Daniel, je sais très bien ce que tu as dans la tête. « Oh la pauvre, elle a encore perdu l'amour de sa vie, est-elle destinée à ne pas avoir son happy ending ? » Répondit Regina, amère et dépitée. »**

Emma détourna le regard, presque honteuse. Oui, c'était là exactement ce à quoi elle avait pensé… Mais comment la blâmer ?

 **« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. De la pitié de tous. Ça ne sert à rien et tu sais pourquoi ? Daniel m'aimait pour qui j'étais réellement. A l'époque, j'étais cette jeune fille insouciante, naïve, qui était simplement tombée amoureuse du garçon d'écurie… Mais j'ai changé. Je suis devenue la méchante reine, et cette part de noirceur… »**

Regina se mit à ricaner durement en prenant une gorgée de son verre afin de se trouver du courage supplémentaire pour continuer son récit.

 **« Cette part de noirceur, Robin ne la jamais vu. Il faisait comme si elle n'existait pas… Mais elle existe. Mais comment pouvait-il le voir ?! Il n'était qu'un voleur prenant aux riches pour donner aux pauvres, un père respectable. Pourtant, cette part de noirceur, c'est… Moi. C'est ce que je suis ! Notre histoire… était ce qu'elle était. J'aimais Robin, mais pas autant que »**

Regina ferma volontairement sa bouche en pinçant ses lèvres. Puis, elle secoua la tête en raclant sa gorge et en buvant de nouveau une gorgée d'alcool.

 **« Pas autant que je le devais. Finit-elle en gigotant étrangement sur son siège. »**

Emma resta silencieuse, retenant inconsciemment sa respiration. Elle avait compris… Ou plutôt elle avait pensé comprendre que Regina tenait vraiment à Robin lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de le sauver à Camelot.

Cela l'avait d'ailleurs blessé profondément sans qu'elle ne puisse jamais en parler à quiconque.

Pourtant, il lui semblait tout à coup que cette idée était probablement erronée.

 **« Je suis horrible de dire ce genre de choses. Souffla Regina en passant sa main sur son visage.**

 **_ Non tu n'es pas horrible. »**

Emma posa sa main sur celle de la reine qui releva son regard vers le sien. Des larmes menaçaient de couler, mais elle semblait les retenir avec une force incroyable.

 **« Je te connais assez pour te dire que tu n'es pas horrible Regina. Tu es juste… Blessée. Chacun a sa façon d'agir en conséquence. Répondit la blonde.**

 **_ Oui et la mienne, c'est de lancer une malédiction sur tout un royaume. Répondit sarcastiquement la brune.**

 **_ Non c'est faux. Tu coupes des arbres, et tu brule des vêtements aussi. Répondit la blonde en souriant. »**

Regina ria légèrement. Et cela ravie Emma. Ce rire n'était pas faux, pas de celui qu'elle entendait habituellement de la bouche de la reine. Non, il était amusée, doux et sincère.

Le cœur d'Emma se gonfla. Elle était soudainement heureuse d'avoir redonné, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde d'amusement à la brune.

Pourtant, le sourire de Regina fit peu à peu place à un visage de nouveau triste, presque nostalgique.

 **« Robin était mon pansement. Il me permettait de me cacher… Et maintenant que je ne l'ai plus, je me retrouve mise à nue devant moi-même. Je souhaitais oublier certaines choses, mais il semblerait que ça me rattrape. J'aimerai tellement oublier de nouveau… Répondit tristement Regina. »**

Emma lança un regard rempli de compassion à la brune qui finit son verre. Emma recommanda de nouveaux cocktails pour elles et se mit à réfléchir intensément.

 **« Alors… Raconte-moi… Comment s'est passée la première année d'Henry ? Demanda Emma en souriant grandement. »**

La brune releva son regard vers Emma et sourit discrètement.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

 **« Merci Emma. Cette soirée était fort plaisante... Lança Regina. »**

Emma n'aurait peut-être pas du boire autant. Mais elle s'était laissée emportée par le récit de Regina sur l'enfance d'Henry. Puis, elles étaient rentrées, finissant la soirée chez elle, Coldplay embaumant l'ambiance musicale de l'appartement. Regina avait longuement discuté de sa vie en tant que Méchante Reine… A chaque vague de tristesse sur le visage de la brune, Emma avait tenté de faire dériver ses pensées tandis que les verres se succédaient.

Regina se trouvait à présent devant la porte de sa chambre… Emma l'observait avec attention. Comment pouvait-on être aussi belle vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un t-shirt noir ?

Elle était souriante, passant sa main dans ses cheveux ébène qui hypnotisaient étrangement la sauveuse.

Regina se tortilla sur place, tout à coup gênée par le regard d'Emma.

 **« Je voulais simplement te dire que… que à présent, je pouvais restée seule. Enfin, je reviendrais à Storybrooke, mais j'ai entendu Hook te…**

 **_ On se fiche de Hook. Se précipita Emma. »**

Emma s'approcha de Regina le plus près possible. Il lui semblait presque sentir sa peau tellement elle semblait proche.

Oui… Elle avait surement « un peu » trop bu, c'était indéniable.

 **« Tu sais bien que je suis là pour toi, je le serais toujours. Rassura Emma.**

 **_ S'il te plait, ne dis pas des choses comme ça, ça ne fait que m'enfoncer. Souffla Regina, les larmes aux yeux.**

 **_ Pourtant, c'est vrai. Répondit Emma en chuchotant.**

 **_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »**

Emma plissa les yeux. La question de la reine était à double sens… Pourquoi insistait-elle ou pourquoi la sauvait-elle sans cesse ?

C'était une question pertinente… Seulement, le cerveau de la sauveuse était beaucoup trop brouillé par l'alcool pour de plus profondes réflexions.

 **« J'oubliais. Tu es la sauveuse. Répondit Regina en un souffle en serrant les dents.**

 **_ Non !** S'exclama Emma. **Sauveuse ou pas, je serais toujours là parce que… parce que… Balbutia Emma en cherchant ses mots.**

 **_ De toute façon, tu ne peux pas m'aider car Robin n'est plus là, et ça, tu ne peux rien y faire. Il n'est plus là pour me permettre de me cacher. Lâcha Regina en se retournant afin de partir.**

 **_ Non ne pars pas. Ordonna Emma. »**

Alors que Regina ignorait l'imploration d'Emma et tournait la poignée, la sauveuse retourna brutalement la reine et la plaqua contre la porte avec son propre corps.

Regina sursauta et eut le souffle coupé. Le regard rond et surpris, elle n'osa bouger.

 **« Non, j'en ai marre. Qu'est-ce que tu fuis ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?**

 **_ Je ne peux pas te le dire et de toute façon, j'ai pris mes précautions pour que ça ne sorte jamais de ma bouche. Répondit Regina en haussant le menton.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Emma en sentant la colère monter en elle. »**

Gardant sa position, Regina resta silencieuse. Emma pinça les lèvres de colère.

 **« Tu sais très bien que la magie a un prix ! Je ne m'efforce pas de te sauver sans arrêt pour que tu finisses par te détruire toi-même !**

 **_ Mais il est là le problème Emma : c'est moi-même ! Je suis pitoyable et horrible et indécrottable ! J'ai tellement honte, je ne comprends rien à ce qui m'arrive depuis tellement de temps et j'ai réalisé et je ne vaux rien pour ça. De toute façon, il faut toujours que je gâche tout. Je sais que mon discours est totalement incohérent pour toi, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'une fois que j'ai compris certaines choses, j'ai récité une formule... Pas pour oublier, mais pour m'empêcher de parler. Si je parle, ça me détruira, ça détruira tout le monde, alors je t'en prie, éloigne-toi de moi ! Sanglota Regina en la suppliant presque. »**

Le cœur d'Emma se fendit en voyant la reine dans un tel état, en voyant sa détresse, sa tristesse. Comment faire pour que cela cesse ?

 **« Tu sais comment annuler cette formule ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Emma… Souffla Regina en passant sa main sur son visage.**

 **_ Non. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais demander à Henry de chercher ce que tu as fait. Et il trouvera. Tu connais notre fils, il trouvera s'il comprend que c'est pour ton bien. Il me donnera la formule pour annuler ce sort et je saurais ce que tu caches. Tu ne comprends donc pas que je ne lâcherais jamais l'affaire ?! Menaça Emma.**

 **_ Je regrette de t'avoir laissé venir avec moi. J'ai été encore une fois trop égoïste. Lâcha Regina.**

 **_ Mais je t'aurais retrouvé de toute façon, arrête tes… bêtises ! Lâcha Emma en secouant ses mains, agacée. »**

La moue de Regina devint subitement colérique. En silence, elle observa Emma d'un regard noir.

 **« Et si tu ne peux pas me le dire, je suis sure que tu peux me faire comprendre les choses autrement ! Alors quoi, ça ne peut pas être si terrible j'en suis sûre. Ce n'est pas comme si… Je ne sais pas moi, comme si tu aimais secrètement Hook. Rigola Emma pour détendre l'atmosphère.**

 **_ Oh ça non. Ricana jaune Regina.**

 **_ Alors dis-le moi… Enfin, montre-moi, fais-moi comprendre sans employer de mots si tu ne le peux pas car de toute façon, je n'abando- »**

Emma ne put finir sa phrase. Elle se figea tout à coup… Sentant les lèvres douces de Regina contre les siennes. La baiser était un peu brusque, presque tremblant et pourtant, extrêmement doux… Le plus doux qu'Emma ait pu connaître. Etait-ce parce que Regina était une femme ?

Elle ne le savait pas. Elle se contentait de restée figée, les mains en l'air en signe de surprise et les neurones carburant à toute vitesse.

Elle avait gardé les yeux ouverts et avait décidé de ne pas les fermer, afin de se rendre compte qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de Regina, son parfum, ses cheveux lui chatouiller le cou en toute légèreté, sa peau douce. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Son visage était si paisible. Le baiser était chaste et pourtant, très intense…

Alors, comment cela serait si elle se risquait à…

Avant qu'Emma n'eut le temps d'agir, Regina retira sa bouche aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait plaqué sur celle de la sauveuse. Elle voulut se reculer, mais se souvient qu'elle était déjà plaquée contre la porte de la chambre.

Emma ouvrit la bouche afin de parler… Puis la referma, ne sachant finalement que dire.

 **« Tu… Laissa Emma en suspens, ne sachant que dire.**

 **_ Je suis désolée, oublions tout ça, c'était totalement inapproprié et…**

 **_ Oui. S'exclama doucement Emma, le regard plongé dans le vide, enfouie au fin fond de ses pensées. »**

Regina tenta de cacher une mine résignée et triste avant qu'Emma ne réoriente son regard vers elle.

 **« Non enfin, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Je… Tu… Enfin… Tu. Depuis combien de temps tu… Balbutiait Emma.**

 **_ Rien ne sert d'en parler. Je ne voulais pas en parler d'accord, c'est… C'est toi, tu m'as mis une telle… Pression, enfin, désolé. Je vais… Je vais y aller. Répondit Regina en se tournant vers la porte. »**

Cette fois, Emma n'intervint pas… Elle se contentait de restée dans la même position tout en se posant 1001 questions.

Que diable venait-il de se passer ?


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Emma était allongée dans son lit. Elle se tournait et se retournait, passant les événements de la veille en boucle.

Regina l'avait embrassé.

Emma lui avait supplié de lui dire ce qu'il n'allait pas… Et Regina l'avait embrassé.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Est-ce que c'était pour ça que Regina détestait Hook ? Est-ce que cela expliquerait sa jalousie envers leur couple ? Etait-il possible que Regina ressente quelque chose pour elle ? Non… Non c'était impossible… Enfin…

Oui, mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi l'avoir aidé à le sauver en allant dans l'Underworld ?

Emma grognait.

Tant de questions sans réponses… Et Regina était là, dans la pièce juste à côté. C'était trop bête de se torturer l'esprit alors qu'elles pouvaient tout résoudre en commençant à discuter.

Emma repoussa les draps de son lit et se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Regina.

Ses intentions étaient bien bonnes… Mais finalement, de quoi pourraient-elles bien discuter ?

Peut-être qu'Emma avait mal compris, peut-être était-ce l'alcool… Ou pas.

De toute façon, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

La blonde déglutit bruyamment et prit son courage à deux mains. Elle toqua deux fois à la porte en bois.

Aucune réponse.

Elle grimaça en posant sa main sur la poignée.

Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit la brune allongée. Elle ne voyait pas son visage, enfouie dans son oreiller… Mais son instinct lui dictait qu'elle ne dormait pas, elle non plus.

Alors Emma fit un pas. Puis deux. Elle s'approcha du lit, hésitante.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait appeler Regina, se racler la gorge, s'asseoir, attendre ou tout bonnement partir.

Emma se rongeait un ongle. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas fait ça ?

 **« Pars. »**

La blonde releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. La voix de Regina était faible et grave. Emma secoua la tête et vint s'asseoir au pied du lit de la reine.

Elle se redressa, tentant de cacher son malaise et sa tristesse… En vain, ses yeux rouges valaient toutes les explications du monde.

 **« Pourquoi ? Demanda simplement Emma.**

 **_ Tu veux que je t'énumère toutes les raisons ? Qu'est-ce que ça apporte de toute façon ? Demanda-t-elle, blessée.**

 **_ Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que je suis… Commença Emma. »**

La blonde se décida enfin à regarder Regina qui fronçait les sourcils.

 **« Et bien, je suis… moi ! S'exclama Emma.**

 **_ Ecoute… Personne n'a jamais cru en moi. Affirma Regina en se redressant et en croisant les bras. »**

La blonde ne dit rien, laissant le champ libre à Regina.

Après un long silence, elle roula des yeux, comprenant implicitement la demande d'Emma.

 **« Tu es la mère de mon fils et… Et bien, tu es une bonne mère. Concéda Regina, gênée.**

 **_ Donc je suis une bonne mère et je crois en toi. Pourtant, ça n'explique rien. »**

Regina roula de nouveau des yeux, exaspérée.

 **« Tu ne vois vraiment rien n'est-ce pas ?**

 **_ Voir quoi ?**

 **_ Que tu es brave, courageuse, forte, gentille, bonne et… »**

Emma haussa les sourcils en observant Regina, à la fois flattée et amusée.

La brune tenta de se redressée, gênée.

 **« … Et que des personnes comme toi, il n'y en existe pas beaucoup. Finit Regina.**

 **_ Il est loin le temps où tu me menaçais devant ton manoir. Souri doucement Emma en penchant la tête et en évitant le regard de Regina.**

 **_ Oui et bien, je fais partie de ces gens idiots qui jugent sans connaître parce qu'ils ont peur. Répondit Regina en tournant le regard et en secouant une de ses mains.**

 **_ Tu n'es pas idiote. Et en plus… En plus, tu peins un tableau de moi beaucoup trop…**

 **_ Beaucoup trop quoi ?**

 **_ Idyllique. Je suis aussi irresponsable, instable, et totalement aveugle en ce qui concerne les évidences. Grogna Emma.**

 **_ Tu n'as vraiment aucune confiance en toi. Souffla Regina, agacée en remuant sa main dans les airs.**

 **_ Excuse-moi, je me demande simplement ce que tu me trouve ! Tu es tellement plus…**

 **_ Plus quoi ? Demanda Regina sur le même ton qu'elle avait employé quelques secondes plus tôt.**

 **_ Tu es tellement plus distinguée. Tu vaux mieux que moi voyons. Souffla Emma.**

 **_ Si c'est une façon de gentiment m'envoyer paitre, je n'en ai pas-**

 **_ Non, je le pense. Répondit sincèrement Emma. »**

Regina pencha sa tête en observant la sauveuse. Elle avait eu beaucoup de scénarios en tête, mais celui-là, elle ne l'avait pas imaginé.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle sous un ton plus doux.**

 **_ Tu as élevé l'enfant que je n'ai jamais pu élever. Seule. Tu es maire, tu as fait un énorme travail sur toi-même. Tu es foncièrement bonne, responsable, courageuse, forte. Tu maîtrise la magie comme personne, tu es affronté tes démons, ta famille. Et en plus, tu es… »**

Regina pencha sa tête en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où la sauveuse voulait en venir.

 **« Tu es… Enfin tu es très belle. Balbutia Emma. »**

Regina se pinça les lèvres puis lissa un pli imaginaire sur le drap recouvrant ses jambes.

 **« Tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux que moi, soyons réaliste. Souffla Emma en baissant le regard.**

 **_ C'est plutôt l'inverse. Souffla Regina en observant étrangement le mur à sa gauche. »**

Emma redressa doucement son regard vers Regina. Elle observait son profil, si fin, si soigné. Regina dégageait un charme fou, c'était indéniable, elle ne paraissait intouchable… Et rien que l'idée qu'une telle femme ait pu… éprouver quoique ce soit pour elle lui paraissait dingue. Avoir son attention relevait déjà du miracle pour la sauveuse.

Leurs échanges passés prenaient tout à coup une autre tournure dans ses souvenirs.

 **« C'est pour ça que tu déteste Hook ? Demanda la sauveuse, curieuse.**

 **_ Non. C'est parce que je pense qu'il ne te mérite pas.**

 **_ Comment ça ?**

 **_ S'il n'avait pas été avec toi, il serait resté ce pirate mauvais fourré au fin fond d'une taverne. Il est… égoïste et opportuniste. Il pense à son bonheur avant le tien. Il ne te traite pas bien, il t'éloigne de ta famille et je trouve qu'il parle très mal à Henry… Et même à toi par moment. Souffla Regina.**

 **_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'as-tu aidé à le sauver ? Chuchota Emma en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de la brune.**

 **_ Je voulais… ton bonheur. Répondit Regina en baissant le regard.**

 **_ Tu m'as aidé à sauver mon fiancé pour mon bonheur alors que tu… Laissa Emma en suspens. »**

Emma observa Regina, interdite.

Elle observait sa bouche, tout à coup tentante. Son cœur battait la chamade.

 **« Personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi. Souffla Emma.**

 **_ C'est ce que je fais. Répondit Regina en réorientant son regard vers Emma. »**

Regina avait caché sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait tourné la tête, se retrouvant presque nez à nez avec Emma qui s'était approchée sans bruit.

Soudain, sa bouche s'assécha.

 **« … Je suis du genre à faire des choses insensées pour le bonheur de ceux auxquels je tiens. Lâcha-t-elle.**

 **_ Comme sacrifier ton bonheur ? Tu as sacrifié ton bonheur pour le mien après tout ce que tu as vécu ? Demanda Emma doucement.**

 **_ Eh bien… Oui… Répondit doucement et sincèrement la brune. »**

Emma se pinça les lèvres, retenant ses larmes de se nicher au coin de ses yeux. Jamais personne n'avait fait une telle chose pour elle.

Regina avait aimé Daniel, qui était mort. Elle avait lancé une malédiction pour trouver le bonheur et pourtant, chaque jour avait été une peine de plus. Elle avait aimé Robin, qui l'avait abandonné puis qui était lui aussi, mort.

Et elle avait observé Emma durant un temps qu'elle ne saurait déterminé… Elle s'était tut, et l'avait même poussé dans les bras de Hook en s'oubliant elle-même…

Tout ça pour elle ?

Ce geste s'additionnait à tous les autres sacrifices que Regina avait commis au nom de la blonde, au nom de sa vie, au nom de son bonheur.

Emma en était persuadée. Personne d'autre ne serait jamais capable d'en faire autant.

Emma observa Regina qui gardait le regard baissé.

Les mains tremblantes, c'est délicatement qu'elle en avança une qui se nicha dans le cou de la brune qui releva le regard, interrogative.

Sans réfléchir, sans penser ni au lieu, ni au moment, ni à quoique ce soit d'autre, Emma se pencha sur la reine et déposa naturellement et délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes.


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

La langue d'Emma s'insinua dans le baiser, provoquant une danse sensuelle et lascive avec celle de la brune dont le cœur battait la chamade.

Ses battements raisonnaient dans ses tympans à un point qu'elle n'entendait presque que cela.

Regina passa une main dans la chevelure blonde d'Emma, afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Emma s'éloigna au bout de quelques secondes, à bout de souffle.

 **« Nous ne pouvons pas. Tenta de raisonner Regina en déglutissant et en secouant la tête.**

 **_ Pourquoi ? Souffla Emma, à quelques millimètres du visage de la brune.**

 **_ Il y a Henry. Puis tes parents. Et tu as Hook. Enuméra Regina. »**

Emma n'eut à faire qu'un infime mouvement pour capturer de nouveau les lèvres de la brune. Elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'un baiser de Regina pouvait être aussi doux, puissant et… addictif. Il lui était inconcevable de s'en passer à présent.

Pourtant, la brune s'éloigna imperceptiblement, brisant ce moment qu'elle ne voulait pas arrêter pour le moins du monde.

 **« Désolé… Répondit Regina en s'éloignant.**

 **_ Ne le sois pas. Souffla Emma en levant doucement les yeux. »**

Regina arbora un visage triste en détournant le regard. Emme se leva.

 **« Je vais me coucher, nous avons surement une longue journée qui nous attend demain. A moins que tu veuille que je tienne compagnie ? Répondit Emma, espiègle, le sourire en coin. »**

Regina roula des yeux.

 **« Non merci. Répondit la brune, le menton relevé.**

 **_ Oh et prépare tes valises, nous retournons à Storybrooke.**

 **_ Quoi ?! »**

Emma ne répondit pas, et sortit le pas léger. Regina se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit en soufflant d'exaspération… Puis finit par arborer un léger sourire avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Emma ne put en faire autant.

Elle décida de rassembler ses affaires. Il ne restait qu'une heure avant que l'aube n'arrive. Ainsi, la blonde vint s'asseoir près d'une des fenêtres du salon, une tasse de chocolat chaud fumante dans ses mains. Elle se mit à réfléchir en observant le ciel.

Son instinct lui dictait de retourner à Storybrooke au plus vite…

Oui mais après quoi ?

Que devait-elle faire ?

Ce baiser avait remué plus de choses en elle qu'elle n'avait voulu en paraître. Elle avait toujours eu une admiration sans faille, une fidélité stricte envers la reine.

Elles avaient formé une équipe forte et elles avaient toujours eu cette promesse implicite de se sauver l'une l'autre quoiqu'il arrive, de ne pas se mettre en danger…

Mais Emma s'était sentit trahie. Oui, quand Regina l'avait supplié de sauver Robin à Camelot, Emma s'était sentie trahie. La reine avait trompé leur « pacte ».

Elle avait choisi Robin, à ses dépens..

Emma en avait eu le cœur brisé… Et tout avait semblé lui revenir en pleine figure.

Elle avait commencé à éprouver de l'attirance pour la reine depuis longtemps, puis peu à peu, elle avait aimé sa personnalité, sa force, sa sensibilité, mais avait refusé d'approfondir quoique ce soit.

En réalité, elle avait fui.

Et lorsque Regina avait embrassé Robin devant elle, Emma avait tiré un trait définitif sur Regina, se réfugiant dans sa relation avec Hook exclusivement, quitte à abandonner tous ses principes. Elle avait embrassé Hook… a défaut, comme pour compenser quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu. En vérité, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ses sentiments avaient pu être réciproques un jour.

 **« Arrête de réfléchir. »**

Regina s'était adossée au mur en face d'elle, une tasse de café dans les mains.

 **« Comment tu-**

 **_ Tu ne m'as pas entendu me lever ni me préparer. Répondit Regina en haussant les épaules. »**

Emma se retourna et vit un sac regroupant les vêtements de Regina dans la cuisine.

La blonde se leva, rinça sa tasse qu'elle posa sur l'évier.

« **Allons-y. Dit-elle. »**

Regina fronça les sourcils en suivant les mouvements d'Emma.

Arrivées dans la voiture et prenant la route, la brune était de plus en plus intriguée par le comportement mystérieux et presque fuyant de la sauveuse.

Les trois quart du trajet se firent en silence.

 **« Tu m'énerve. Grogna Emma en serrant le volant.**

 **_ Je te demande pardon ? Demanda Regina en se tourna vers la sauveuse, le sourcil froncé.**

 **_ Tu m'énerve ! Et puis, pourquoi tu me dis ça après la mort de Robin, mmmh ? Demanda la blonde de plus en plus nerveuse.**

 **_ C'est toi qui m'as obligé de le dire ! Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai rien dis du tout ! Se défendit Regina.**

 **_ Ça ne va pas tarder. Grogna Emma.**

 **_ Peu importe. Eluda Regina en secouant une main dans les airs. »**

Emma s'efforça de respirer profondément en fixant la route.

 **« Tout aurait pu être beaucoup plus simple.**

 **_ Comment ? Demanda Regina.**

 **_ Si seulement Hook ne t'avais pas ôté cette fichue dague à Camelot. Marmonna Emma.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**

Emma ne répondait pas vraiment aux interrogations de la brune, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer profondément.

Regina vit le panneau d'entrée dans Storybrooke se profiler au loin et se mit à paniquer intérieurement.

Elle avait embrassé Emma et malgré la formule, à présent, elle savait.

Elle savait et Regina sentit tout le poids de l'Univers s'effondrer sur ses épaules.

Qu'en adviendrait-il d'Henry ? Il la détesterait, d'oser éprouver des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers sa mère.

Et, bien que ça l'a révulse de l'admettre, Snow la haïrait. Et pour de bon cette fois.

Et Charming… Mon Dieu, il la tuerait.

Regina laissa tomber sa tête contre sa paume. Adossée à la portière, elle passa sa main sur son visage. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Elle s'apprêtait à perdre tous ceux auxquels elle tenait. Durant un court instant, il vient à l'esprit à la reine d'effacer la mémoire de la sauveuse… Mais Henry lui tournerait définitivement le dos pour ça, car il finirait forcément pas le découvrir.

Elle était coincée… Et cela lui provoqua une montée d'angoisse qui l'aurait presque étouffé si elle ne s'efforçait pas de retrouver un semblant de calme.

 **« Je vais chercher Henry et je le reconduirais chez toi. Il a sa chambre et toutes ses affaires là-bas. Et nous devons discuter.**

 **_ Pas avec Henry. Ordonna Regina. »**

Emma fronça les sourcils en se garant en face de l'appartement de ses parents. Elle se tourna vers Regina qui la fixait fortement.

 **« Pas avec tes parents, pas avec Archie ni avec Hook ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre.**

 **_ Mais-**

 **_ Non. Tout ça est une erreur. Personne ne doit savoir et tu dois oublier. Ne m'oblige pas à t'effacer la mémoire. Répondit Regina durement. »**

Emma cacha tant bien que mal une mine résignée et triste avant de sortir du véhicule. En silence, les deux jeunes femmes montèrent les escaliers. Emma toqua à la porte qui tarda à s'ouvrir.

 **« Alors quoi, on va faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si je ne savais pas ? Je vais continuer à vivre normalement tu crois ? Chuchota Emma agressivement.**

 **_ Oui. Répondit Regina. »**

Emma n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter que la porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère.


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Le visage de Snow s'illumina à la vue de sa fille qu'elle enlaça instantanément. Puis, Snow afficha une mine surprise et interrogative en direction de Regina.

Elle était surprise de l'allure décontractée de la brune d'ordinaire si sophistiquée. La brune dévisageait Snow, ne comprenant pas son regard inquisiteur.

 **« Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans l'appartement.**

 **_ Rien. Se défendit Snow, les mains en l'air. »**

Regina roula des yeux tandis qu'Henry entra dans le champ de vision des deux jeunes femmes, qui lui offrirent un grand sourire…

Pourtant, celui-ci affichait une mine étrange, comme contrarié.

Charming quand à lui semblait ravi. Hook se tenait près du comptoir, ce qui intriguait Emma. En général, le pirate ne s'attardait jamais chez ses parents.

 **« Nous sommes venu chercher Henry. Nous allons aller chez Regina, régler certaines… Choses. Lâcha Emma.**

 **_ Non attends, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Lâcha Hook.**

 **_ Nous devrions peut-être y aller… Chuchota Henry à Regina qui se mit à froncer les sourcils en le regardant.**

 **_ Nous sommes pressés. Répondit Emma en voulant rebrousser chemin.**

 **_ C'est important. Lâcha gravement Hook.**

 **_ Ecoute le Emma. Intima Charming. »**

Emma, lasse, se retournant en serrant la mâchoire. Elle voulait partir, s'expliquer avec Regina, peut-être trouver le contre sort à cette formule afin de parler plus librement, creuser pour savoir ce qu'elles feraient…

Hook s'avança avec un léger sourire sur le visage qui rendit Emma perplexe.

 **« Emma. Cela fait 3 ans maintenant que nous sommes ensemble. Souffla Hook.**

 **_ Maman, nous devrions vraiment partir. Chuchota Henry tandis que Regina l'ignorait.**

 **_ Nous avons traversé toutes les épreuves possibles et inimaginables. Nous sommes ressortis des Enfers, ensemble. Plus forts. Nous avons survécu aux ténèbres en restant bons. Lâcha Hook en s'accordant un regard furtif vers Regina, ce qui n'échappa pas à Henry qui pressait à présent la main de sa mère.**

 **_ Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Râla Emma en penchant la tête.**

 **_ J'ai voulu faire les choses bien. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à tes parents avant. »**

Emma fronça les sourcils tandis que Hook posa un genou sur le sol, sortant un écran de sa poche et lui présentant sous les yeux.

Emma resta bouche bée devant l'image du pirate agenouillé devant elle.

 **« J'aimerai que nous soyons liés. Pour la vie. Ajouta Hook en ouvrant l'écrin, laissant apparaitre une bague sertie d'un diamant. »**

Emma ne bougea pas, comme figée sur place. Elle passa son regard rond de stupeur vers Hook, puis vers ses parents qui s'étaient rassemblés et qui observaient la scène avec émotion. Regina recula d'un pas, par reflexe.

 **« Et vous avez dit oui ? Demanda Emma à ses parents, incrédule.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Hook a été un bon compagnon à Neverland. Répondit fièrement Charming.**

 **_ Tu as le droit au bonheur, l'amour est plus fort que tout. Et nous ne pouvions espérer mieux pour notre fille. Tu auras un mariage princier. Répondit Snow. »**

La blonde ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Regina se retourna, empoignant son fils afin de sortir au plus vite de l'appartement. Anticipant le geste sans même le voir, Emma se tourna brutalement.

 **« Regina ! S'exclama Emma.**

 **_ Restez entre vous. Emma, sois heureuse. Lâcha Regina avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la refermer. »**

Emma, ne parvenant pas à placer un mot se retourna… Et sortit de ses gongs en observant tout le monde avec une colère noire.

 **« T'es fier de toi ?! Accusa Emma en pointant Hook qui se redressa.**

 **_ Mais-**

 **_ Et vous, vous mais… mais… »**

Emma se tourna vers ses parents et s'avança, devenant presque rouge de colère.

 **« Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Vous croyez contrôler ma vie, accepter un mariage auquel je n'ai même pas dis oui ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre avis, ni de votre approbation, ni de quoique ce soit ! Eclata Emma.**

 **_ Emma. Lâcha Snow, culpabilisante.**

 **_ Non ! Vous vous trouvez tous malin, à encourager et à approuver cette fichue demande en mariage, DEVANT REGINA alors qu'elle vient de perdre Robin ? Vous n'êtes qu'une sale bande d'égoïstes ! Eclata Emma, hors d'elle.**

 **_ Emma voyons… Enfin, j'avais des plans pour nous deux.**

 **_ Quels plans ?! Demanda Emma en se tournant vivement vers Hook.**

 **_ Et bien… Nous aurions pu naviguer ensemble, partir… Pour un temps indéterminé. Lâcha Hook.**

 **_ Un temps « indéterminé » ? Depuis quand les vacances de quelques jours sont devenues un voyage « indéterminé » ? Répéta Emma, incrédule.**

 **_ Il est temps que tu ais ta vie à toi Emma… Suggéra Charming.**

 **_ Non mais je rêve. Est-ce qu'au moins un seul de vous s'est demandé ce que MOI je voulais ?! Demanda Emma. »**

Il eut un long silence équivoque et gêné. Emma grogna en passant sa main sur son visage.

 **« Tout ça n'est pas ce que je veux. Souffla Emma.**

 **_ Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda doucement Snow.**

 **_ Je veux une maison, rattraper le temps perdu avec Henry, le voir chaque jour. Je veux une famille. »**

Emma se pinça les lèvres, le regard dans le vide.

 **« Il faut que j'y aille. Lâcha-t-elle.**

 **_ Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Hook avec inquiétude.**

 **_ Réfléchir… »**

Emma voulu partir, mais se retourna et fit un dernier pas vers le pirate.

« **Juste une dernière question… Killian… Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes ?**

 **_ Eh bien… »**

Hook fronça les sourcils en observant Emma, puis répondit après un long temps de silence.

« **Tu m'as sauvé, tu es un héros, la sauveuse.**

 **_ Je vois… Souffla-t-elle.**

 **_ Non attend. Tu es aussi magnifique. Je veux dire, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de femmes de par les mondes, et tu es de loin la plus belle. Répondit-il d'un air séducteur et sérieux. »**

Emma fronça les yeux, se retourna et partit sans un mot de plus. Elle se mit à marcher, cherchant Regina et Henry du regard. C'est ainsi qu'après plusieurs minutes, la blonde arriva devant le manoir de la reine.


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Emma s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et avant même d'avoir eu l'occasion de toquer, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand.

Henry était là, debout, la scrutant du regard.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.**

 **_ Non. »**

Henry entra dans le manoir sans qu'Emma n'ose le suivre. Il en ressorti, avec un sac sur le dos. Il tendit un papier à sa mère.

Emma l'ouvrit et n'y vit que deux phrases écrites dans un langage qu'elle ne savait traduire.

 **« La contre formule. Lâcha Henry, comme une évidence.**

 **_ Comment tu-**

 **_ Peu importe. Répondit le jeune homme en voulant partir.**

 **_ Attend. »**

Henry se tourna vers sa mère, l'air étrangement neutre.

 **« Depuis combien de temps, enfin, tu- Balbutiais Emma.**

 **_ Plus longtemps que vous deux en tout cas. Lança-t-il. »**

Emma leva les yeux de surprise tandis que son fils, déjà trop grand, s'avança dans l'allée et sortit du manoir.

Emma regarda l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Cette maison était beaucoup trop sombre à son goût.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Emma chuchota les deux petites phrases écrites sur le papier. En ressortit une étrange fumée bleu qui se dissipa dans l'air. Elle resta pétrifiée… Mais elle se ressaisit et pénétra dans la maison.

Rapidement, elle se trouva devant le salon.

Elle était là. Elle observait le feu de sa cheminée, emmitouflée dans un gilet de laine.

La lumière des flammes se reflétaient dans ses yeux et sur sa peau. Elle semblait si fragile et pourtant, si forte.

Emma s'avança sans bruit. Pourtant, sentant sa présence, Regina se retourna.

Un dialogue silencieux s'insinua entre elles.

Emma s'avança petit à petit, chaque pas la rapprochant de la reine qui baissa le regard et le réorienta vers le feu de cheminée.

 **« Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, je suis heureuse pour toi. Lança-t-elle d'une voix grave et cassée.**

 **_ J'ai dit non. »**

Regina eut un léger sursaut en levant le regard vers la blonde qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Emma s'approcha de Regina et passa sa main sur sa cuisse, tremblante.

« **J'ai dit non. Répéta-t-elle.**

 **_ C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais du… Lança Regina, culpabilisant en s'éloignant.**

 **_ Non ce n'est pas de ta faute. »**

Regina fronça les sourcils, intimant Emma d'en dire plus.

 **« Il m'aime parce que je l'ai sauvé. Il ne m'aime pas pour les bonnes raisons. Lança Emma.**

 **_ J'ai tout fait pour le faire passer pour un héros… Pour que tu t'éloignes de moi.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda la blonde.**

 **_ Quand est-ce que tu es vraiment tombée amoureuse de Hook ? Demanda Regina.**

 **_ Ça n'a pas d'imp-**

 **_ Quand ? Redemanda Regina doucement.**

 **_ Quand j'ai vu qu'il avait sauvé Ariel. »**

Regina rit jaune en s'éloignant d'Emma et en regardant de nouveau le feu.

« **Quoi ? Demanda Emma, inquiète.**

 **_ C'était moi. Avoua Regina. »**

Emma ouvrit puis ferma la bouche. Elle observa ses mains en fronçant les sourcils, puis regarda de nouveau Regina qui évitait toujours de l'observer.

 **« Mais pourquoi ?**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé que je te dise que c'était moi ? Tu semblais tellement espérer que ce soit lui. Tu voulais qu'il soit un héros.**

 **_ En réalité, je voulais le voir de mes propres yeux. Mais il m'avait déjà dit qu'il t'avait aidé à dans l'entrepôt lorsque tu te faisais torturer par Greg et Tamara. »**

Regina se mit à rire encore plus sarcastiquement tandis que le cœur d'Emma battait la chamade, appréhendant une nouvelle révélation.

 **« Alors il t'as menti. Lâcha Regina.**

 **_ J'ai peur de te demander dans quelles circonstances. Souffla Emma en observant Regina, les yeux au bord des larmes.**

 **_ Dans ce cas, je ne te dirais rien. Répondit la brune en tournant encore plus sa tête sur le côté. »**

Un long silence s'en suivit. Etait-il possible que Hook n'ait finalement jamais été le héros qu'elle croyait ? Etait-il possible qu'elle ce soit tant voilé la face toutes ces années ?

Alors, c'était de cela que découlait toute cette tension entre les deux ?

Hook savait qu'il n'était pas un véritable héros, et Regina partageait ce secret.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda durement Emma.**

 **_ Je pense que tu ne veux pas vraiment le savoir. »**

Emma s'approcha de Regina et posa de nouveau sa main sur sa cuisse, ce qui la fit retourner vers elle.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Répéta-t-elle doucement. »**

Regina se pinça les lèvres en observant Emma, appréhendant la suite.

 **« Il ne m'a pas aidé. Il… Enfin il m'a torturé lui aussi. Lâcha Regina lascivement, une main en l'air, d'un air un peu trop décontracté.**

 **_ Il a QUOI ? »**

Emma resta bouche bée en se laissant tomber dans le sofa. Définitivement, elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne depuis le début.

 **« Et après tout ça, tu l'as quand même sauvé ? Pour moi ?! Demanda Emma, incrédule. »**

Regina ne dit rien, réorientant de nouveau son regard vers les flammes émanant de la cheminée.

 **« Dit le moi. Lâcha tout à coup Emma.**

 **_ Quoi ?**

 **_ Dit le moi. Répéta-t-elle avec douceur. »**

Emma s'approcha de Regina, son visage s'approchant peu à peu de celui de Regina jusqu'à ne plus se retrouver qu'à quelques centimètres.

 **« Regina… Souffla Emma, suppliante. »**

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Regina qui déglutit difficilement.

Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, plus rien du tout. Ses doigts touchaient son propre jean et elle se demanda tout à coup ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour devenir folle à ce point.

Etrangement, ses tailleurs commençaient déjà à lui manquer. Ce jean lui serrait trop les jambes, c'était étouffant.

Regina secoua la tête. Sa capacité à éviter le sujet, même intérieurement, était incroyable.

Elle se pinça les lèvres avec ses dents, sentant le souffle chaud d'Emma sur sa peau et se retint de fermer les yeux pour tout simplement apprécier le moment et éviter de tout avouer.

Pourtant, le regard suppliant de la sauveuse la faisait flancher.

 **« Je… »**

Emma s'approcha encore plus de la reine, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes. Elle ouvrit une dernière fois les yeux et comprenait que Regina ne le dirait pas.

Tout du moins pas tout de suite.

Ainsi, Emma colla finalement ses lèvres sur celle de Regina avec envie. La brune ne parvint à retenir un gémissement, passant ses mains dans la chevelure blonde de la sauveuse.

Ce baiser était différent.

Il était explosif.

Les sensations étaient indescriptibles. Un torrent de magie, de sentiments forts, d'amour s'insinua en la sauveuse. Elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi puissant. La magie de Regina sembla s'incruster dans ses veines, se mélangeant à la sienne, lui faisait ressentir tous ses sentiments au-delà des mots.

Regina recula de quelques millimètres et, frôla de nouveau les lèvres chaudes de la blonde qui déglutit.

 **« Je t'aime Emma. Chuchota-t-elle imperceptiblement. »**


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

 **« Attends attends. Je suis sûre que je comprends mal.**

 **\- Non tu ne comprends pas mal grand-mère. Râla Henry en soufflant et en roulant des yeux. »**

Snow et Charming avaient été intrigués par l'apparition soudaine d'Henry à leur appartement. Après au moins une heure d'harcèlement afin de tenter de démêler le pourquoi de la situation, le jeune homme avait cédé.

 **« Ma mère aime mon autre mère. Répéta Henry.**

 **\- Amicalement. Compléta Charming avec espoir.**

 **\- PAS amicalement. Bon Dieu il faut vous faire un dessin ? S'exaspéra Henry. »**

Le visage de Snow pâli tandis que Charming était comme… figé sur place.

 **« S'il vous plais ne gâchez pas tout, par pitié. Supplia Henry.**

 **\- Gâcher quoi ? Emma est amoureuse de Hook. »**

Cette fois, le jeune homme se claqua définitivement la main contre le front en grognant bruyamment.

 **« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle a dit non à sa demande de mariage, vous voulez une preuve de plus ou quoi ? S'agaça-t-il.**

 **\- Ça ne veut rien dire.**

 **\- Elle est en ce moment même chez ma mère.**

 **\- Ça… Ne veut toujours rien dire. Continua d'espérer Snow.**

 **\- Avec la contre formule. Compléta Henry.**

 **\- Une formule ?**

 **\- Je sois loin d'être dupe, pas comme la plupart des gens de cette famille…** _Lâcha Henry en scrutant ses grands-parents avec jugement._ **Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai compris que mes deux mères éprouvaient des sentiments trop forts l'une envers l'autre. Mais elles sont tellement butées… Maman a choisi d'être avec Robin pour se voiler la face, et à force de quiproquo, elles en sont arrivées au point que rien ne pouvait les laisser se dévoiler. Seulement, la mort de Robin a remué des choses chez ma mère et… Quand elle s'est réellement rendu compte de ses sentiments envers Emma elle a… paniqué. Lâcha Henry.**

 **\- Paniquer ?**

 **\- Elle a récité une formule pour se taire. »**

Snow ouvrit puis ferma la bouche de stupeur et d'incompréhension tandis que Charming n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un iota.

 **« Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Snow avec intérêt et compassion pour la reine.**

 **\- Tu me demande vraiment pourquoi elle s'est mise à avoir la peur de sa vie à l'idée de dévoiler ses sentiments à la fille de Snow White alors qu'elle est l'Evil Queen ? Vraiment ? »**

Snow se pinça les lèvres, commençant peu à peu à comprendre.

 **« Seulement, comme la magie a un prix… Elle s'est mise à dérailler et ne plus être vraiment elle-même.**

 **\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas récité la contre formule ? Demanda Charming, sortant de sa léthargie.**

 **\- A quoi bon ? Elle aurait surement fait quelque chose de plus dangereux. L'idée qu'un jour, quelqu'un découvre son secret était sa hantise. Et elle ne vous le dira probablement jamais mais elle avait peur de perdre l'estime de tout le monde… Et votre confiance. »**

Le couple Charming s'observa avec culpabilité. Snow ressenti tout à coup un pincement au cœur. Une fois encore, même sans en être la véritable cause directe, elle avait causé une peine de plus à la reine.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle aurait réagi si elle avait été amené à connaître tout cela dans d'autres circonstances.

 **« C'est pour ça que vous ne devez RIEN dire, à personne. Mes deux mamans doivent continuer à penser que tout ça est secret. Elles sont le happy ending l'une de l'autre, il leur faut simplement… Du temps pour affronter le regard des autres. »**

Alors qu'Henry finissait sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Emma, entrant dans l'appartement tout en ignorant les habitants.

Elle ferma la porte, avec un sourire comme jamais personne n'avait vu.

 **« Coucou ma chérie, tu t'es réconciliée avec Hook ? Demanda Snow d'une voix aigüe. »**

Emma sursauta. Elle se retourna et son sourire resplendissant retomba tout aussi rapidement.

 **« Oh euh, non pas vraiment. Répondit Emma en se débarrassant de sa veste rouge, gênée.**

 **\- Excuse-moi. Tu réfléchissais peut-être ? Demanda Snow.**

 **\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Lâcha Emma.**

 **\- « On peut dire ça comme ça » répéta Charming en chuchotant, le regard perdu dans le vide, digérant probablement mal certaines nouvelles.**

 **\- Je… Nous sommes désolés pour tout à l'heure, nous ne voulions pas… Laissa planer Mary Margareth, le regard fuyant.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, finalement, j'ai eu la possibilité de faire mon choix. Donc il n'y a pas de problème. Rassura Emma.**

 **\- Pas de problème ? Demanda Charming incrédule. »**

Habituellement, Emma aurait fait la moue pendant une semaine entière en refusant de leur adresser la parole. Et pourtant, à l'instant même, elle avait du mal à contenir son enthousiasme et son entrain. Cela faisait des années que les Charming n'avaient pas vu la sauveuse ainsi.

 **« Oui, pas de problème. Lâcha la blonde en souriant et en montant les escaliers. »**

Le couple observa leur fille monter les escaliers en fronçant les sourcils, intrigués.

« **Je vais me coucher. Lâcha Henry avant de partir lui aussi. »**

Il eut de longues, très longues minutes de silence entre Snow et Charming, leur permettant à chacun d'assimiler toutes ces révélations.

Regina aimait Emma en secret depuis des années. Emma aimait Regina et à présent, il semblerait qu'elles se soient dévoilés l'une à l'autre et qu'elles étaient… Qu'étaient-elles au juste ?

 **« Nous ne pouvons pas nous y opposer. Chuchota Snow en croisant les mains sur la table devant elle.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas… Hésita Charming en se grattant la tête.**

 **\- Voyons David. J'ai détruit le premier amour de Regina, j'ai abandonné Emma. J'ai beaucoup de choses à me faire pardonner et ces deux-là… »**

Snow jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle afin de vérifier que personne n'écoutait, puis continua ses messes basses en se rapprochant de son mari.

 **« Elles ne se lâcherons jamais. Elles ne se sont jamais lâchés. Toi comme moi savons très bien comment ça fonctionne. Chuchota Snow.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? Demanda David.**

 **\- Nous devons nous taire. « Vivons heureux vivons cachés » n'est-ce pas le dicton ? Et le jour où elles décideront de nous le dire, nous ne nous y opposerons pas, c'est compris ? »**

La suggestion de Mary Margareth sonnait plus comme un ordre ferme. David fit une moue désapprobatrice avant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction du haut des escaliers. Il n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi radieux sur le visage de sa fille.

Elle semblait heureuse et… Et c'était cela, le principal après tout.

 **« Compris. Lâcha David d'un ton déterminé. »**


	17. Chapitre 17

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction… J'ai eu… un peu de mal, je ne vais pas vous le cacher. Je ne saurais vous expliquer, mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à continuer cette fic. Je pense que j'étais plus intéressée et obnubilée par la nouvelle que j'écris en ce moment. Du coup, j'ai perdu l'intérêt que j'avais pour celle-ci et ça a du se sentir. J'en suis désolée. Cela ne se reproduira plus, la prochaine fois : j'attendrais avant de publier._

 _La prochaine fiction est déjà bien entamée en tout cas et attention les yeux : c'est un AU ! Je suis vraiment impatiente de vous la faire découvrir. C'est la première fois que j'écris un AU et l'idée est vraiment originale… Mais elle me plait énormément. En tout cas, même si cette fiction n'était clairement pas la meilleure que j'ai écrite, j'en concède, je suis heureuse d'avoir trouvé le courage de la finir car c'était vraiment pas évident hahaha !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, vos avis, vos critiques et : A bientôt pour la prochaine fiction !_

Chapitre 17

Le pas léger, Emma se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du manoir de Regina. Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir toute la nuit comme le lui avait demandé la brune.

La reine avait tellement peur qu'elle avait presque ordonné à Emma de rentrer chez elle et de penser à la situation. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligée de quoique ce soit, qu'elle se sente gênée ou qu'elle oublie qui elle était.

Regina ne voulait pas être l'histoire d'une nuit ou représenter l'attrait de l'interdit et de la nouveauté.

Emma sourit pour elle-même. Comment le pouvait-elle ? La blonde avait beaucoup trop de respect pour elle pour concevoir une chose pareille.

Emma souffla de contentement. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que ses sentiments aient pu être réciproque. Elle les avait ravalés au plus profond d'elle, utilisant Hook comme une compensation de la même manière que la brune avait eu Robin comme pansement affectif.

Elle ne pensait même plus au pirate qui était d'ailleurs étrangement silencieux. Depuis son non catégorique, elle n'avait plus entendu parler de lui. Elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, Hook savait retomber sur ses pattes.

Emma toqua à la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Regina peu réveillée, revêtu d'un peignoir.

Les yeux plissés, Regina pencha la tête, interrogative.

 **« Qu'est-ce que-**

 **\- J'ai réfléchi ! S'exclama Emma subitement.**

 **\- Emma, il est 6h30. Souffla Regina en se passant la main sur le visage.**

 **\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Tu m'as dit « réfléchis cette nuit ». On est le matin.**

 **\- Il ne fait même pas jour. Lâcha Regina en fronçant les yeux. »**

Emma ne répondit pas. Elle s'avança rapidement, prit le visage de la brune et l'embrassa avec passion. Surprise, Regina sursauta.

Puis, elle se détendit en posant ses mains sur celle d'Emma qui n'avait pas quitté son visage. La blonde détacha ses lèvres de quelques centimètres de ceux de Regina, le cœur battant. Elle resta silencieuse, observant le regard de la brune qui s'ouvrit peu à peu. Elles s'observèrent durant plusieurs secondes.

Regina avança son visage en souriant afin d'embrasser de nouveau Emma avant de l'entraîner avec elle dans le manoir.

Hook avait eu du mal à encaisser le refuse d'Emma. D'un côté, cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Elle avait eu tant de mal à accepter ses sentiments alors accepter sa demande en mariage ? Il lui fallait forcément du temps.

Toute la nuit, le brun avait bu et erré dans les rues de Storybrooke. Il devait reconquérir Emma. Il allait annuler sa demande, préparer le Jolly Roger en vue d'une soirée romantique, lui proposer de partir sur le champ.

Oui. Il devait le faire.

C'est déterminé que le pirate se mit en route de l'appartement des Charming. Il attendrait le petit matin pour y entrer. Peut-être pourrait-il avoir le soutien de David ?

Hook passa devant me manoir de Regina et se figea.

Il se cacha rapidement et scruta les lieux. Il ne faisait même pas encore jour. Sa blonde toquait à la porte de la reine.

Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent, le cœur de Hook se fendit…

Puis, il arbora un visage colérique.

Elle avait réussi. Cette sorcière avait réussi à lui enlever sa fiancée, à lui extorqué son amour.

Avec rage, Hook changea ses plans.

Emma était arrivée au poste du sheriff. Elle pouvait encore sentir le parfum de Regina lui coller à la peau, ses baisers brulants courir sur son cou. Elle lança un sourire heureux à son père avant de s'installer sur son bureau.

Pensante et le regard dans le vide, Emma resta au moins une demi-heure ainsi, à scruter les souvenirs du matin, le cœur bombé.

La sonnerie de son téléphone la sortit de sa léthargie. Elle espérait que ce soit la brune, lui demandant peut-être de prendre leur déjeuner ensemble ?

 **« Allo ? Décrocha la blonde. »**

David était arrivé auprès de sa fille, scrutant son visage et prêt à partir en patrouille.

« **QUOI ? COMMENT ? OU ? »**

Le blond fronça les sourcils, soucieux en observant sa fille arborer un faciès paniqué.

 **« J'arrive tout de suite. Lâcha-t-elle avant de raccrocher.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda David, inquiet.**

 **\- R-r-rien. Reste là.**

 **\- Non, je t'accompagne.**

 **\- Mais-**

 **\- Emma. Laisse-moi t'accompagner.**

 **\- … Très bien. Grogna Emma entre ses dents. »**

Emma se contenta de rester silencieuse. David appréhendait. L'attitude de sa fille habituellement juste agacée était cette fois à mi-chemin entre la panique et la rage.

Elle fit crisser ses pneus jusqu'au Granny's. Le pas chargé, Emma sortit de la voiture pour se diriger vers la Mercedes de la brune garée en face du restaurant.

David sortit et constata que sa voiture était entièrement taguée. Les mots « voleuse » et « sorcière » apparaissait en rouge sur le véhicule.

Regina accroupi s'attelait à effacer les tags, en vain. Emma arriva à sa hauteur et resta silencieuse. La brune se releva, le regard à la fois triste et blessée. Pourtant, le ton qu'elle arbora était glacial et colérique.

 **« Qui ? Demanda Emma.**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien. Ça peut être n'importe qui, mais peu importe. Je te l'avais dit Emma. Personne n'acceptera jamais. Acheva Regina, les dents serrées**

 **\- Accepter quoi ? Demanda David en arrivant à la hauteur.**

 **\- Accepter que Regina et-**

 **\- Rien. Rien du tout. Stoppa net la brune en empêchant Emma de s'exprimer davantage. »**

La blonde lança un regard noir en direction de la mairesse qui l'ignora sciemment. Elle s'approcha d'elle, colérique.

 **« Je vais trouver le responsable. Lâcha Emma.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Ce sera l'avis de TOUS Emma, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je ne veux pas que tout le monde souffre de cette situation !**

 **\- MAIS TOUT LE MONDE SOUFFRIRA SI ON NE FAIT RIEN ! S'exclama Emma en criant, ignorant le regard de son père, inquisiteur.**

 **\- ALORS TU VEUX AFFRONTER LE REGARD EN BIAIS DE TOUT LE MONDE, ET QUE VA DIRE HENRY ? TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE, ÇA NE LE SERA JAMAIS.**

 **\- STOP. NON. TU SAIS QUOI ? »**

Emma resta silencieuse et se tint les tempes afin de ne pas imploser tandis que Regina se tourna dos à elle et se remit à effacer les tags rageusement.

David voulait ouvrir la bouche, parler, dire quelque chose n'importe quoi mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche.

Il connaissait la situation, il savait de quoi les jeunes femmes parlaient mais il ne pouvait rien dire… N'osait rien dire.

 **« David, aide Regina à effacer ces débilités, il faut que je souffle. »**

Sans attendre de réponse, Emma partit du restaurant, le pas rapide. Elle se mit à faire le tour de plusieurs pâtés de maisons en réfléchissant.

Puis, elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa mère.

 **« Maman, où es-tu ? Demanda Emma sans attendre.**

 **\- Au Granny's, j'aide Regina à »**

Emma raccrocha et se dirigea d'un pas décidée vers le restaurant. Lors de son arrivée, sa mère fronça les sourcils tandis que Regina l'ignorait. Peu lui importait.

La blonde entra dans le restaurant et en sortit une chaise.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda soudain Snow. »**

La brune se retourna et fit les yeux ronds. Elle se mit à rire jaune en se dirigeant vivement vers Emma.

 **« Alors là, hors de question. Grogna-t-elle. »**

Emma se mise debout sur sa chaise, accordant l'attention de tous.

 **« J'en ai ras le bol du regard des autres, ça détruit tout le monde alors j'ai décidé aujourd'hui de vous dire que Regina et moi nous- »**

Soudain, la sauveuse fut tirée par le bras par Regina qui lui avait dit un simple et précis « stop ». Perdant l'équilibre, la blonde tomba lourdement sur son assaillante et émit un cri de surprise.

Regina avait voulu l'empêcher de dire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, mais elle ne s'était pas attendu vraiment à ça. Emma se redressa légèrement en observant la brune qui grimaçait.

 **« Aie. Lâcha-t-elle en se tenant le flanc.**

 **\- Ça va ? Demanda Emma, soucieuse en restant allongée sur la reine.**

 **\- Oui, enfin je crois mais »**

Soudain, Emma saisit le col de Regina et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis, elle se détacha d'elle aussi rapidement tandis que la brune avait toujours le regard exorbité. Emma se redressa en dépoussiérant son jean et tendit la main vers Regina qui lui lança un regard noir et qui préféra se relever seule.

Les personnes ayant vu le spectacle avaient pour la plupart la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction et les yeux ronds.

 **« Ça pose un problème à quelqu'un ? S'exclama Emma. »**

Le silence comme seule réponse, Emma se tourna vers Regina, rougissante, qui était étrangement obnubilée par ses pieds. Elle redressa le regard et évita les habitants de Storybrooke la fixant étrangement.

 **« Tu vois, tout le monde s'en fout. Lâcha Emma en haussant les épaules.**

 **\- Je vais te tuer. Grogna Regina dans ses dents en croisant les bras et en passant sa main sur le visage.**

 **\- Et peut-être que moi, ça me dérange. »**

Hook était lentement apparu aux côtés d'Emma. Il fixait Regina d'un regard noir. La reine ne décoléra pas, soutenant le regard elle aussi, défiante.

 **« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Demanda Emma.**

 **\- Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que personne n'avait le droit de te toucher. »**

Le son fut claquant, rapide et inattendu. Hook commença à se masser la joue, endolorie par la claque que venait de lui assener son ex fiancée. Emma, la main toujours dans l'air s'apprêtait à pousser Hook, voire plus.

Pourtant, elle fut soudainement apaisée par la main de Regina retenant son poignée, lui intimant silencieusement d'arrêter.

Emma baissa ainsi sa main, fixant toujours le pirate, le regard froncé.

 **« Tu n'as jamais été un héros. Lâcha Emma.**

 **\- Non… Mais je t'aime Emma. Et elle, peut-elle en dire autant ? Elle te mène en bateau, c'est évident. Lâcha Hook. »**

Regina s'approcha du pirate, le visage figé, le regard menaçant.

 **« Vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous voulez sur moi, GUYLINER, mais ne sous entendez jamais que je me moque d'Emma est-ce que c'est clair ?**

 **\- Vous allez me faire croire que vous l'aimez ? Demanda Hook, moqueur.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que mes sentiments peuvent bien vous apportez ? Demanda Regina avec dégout.**

 **\- C'est vrai. Emma, toi, je sais que TES sentiments sont les plus importants alors dis-lui. Dis-lui que tu m'aimes. Ordonna Hook en tournant le regard vers la blonde. »**

Emma se tourna vers Regina. Elle se mit plaça à elle, un air à la fois grave et presque gêné sur le visage.

Regina devint presque pâle. C'était surement déjà fini. Elle voyait déjà Emma repartir avec le pirate, lui dire qu'elle est désolée. Après tout, ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble et finir leur histoire maintenant…

Regina évita de regarder Emma. Oh non, elle ne voulait tellement pas vivre ça. Et encore moins ici, aux yeux de tous ces yeux lui inspirant un seul sentiment : de la pitié.

Seul le visage de Hook cachant son ravissement lui intimait de rester debout, et d'affronter cette épreuve la tête haute.

 **« Je t'aime Regina. »**

La brune releva soudain le regard, peur d'avoir mal entendu. Le pirate pâlit tandis que la blonde lançait un regard timide vers la reine.

 **« Quoi ? Demanda Regina, incrédule.**

 **\- Désolé de te décevoir, tes sentiments sont partagés depuis… Depuis un bon moment. Lâcha Emma avec un sourire fière et sincère en croisant les bras dans le dos. »**

Le regard de la brune pétilla et elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire, surprise et touchée.

Snow s'avança vers les deux jeunes femmes. Alors que Regina s'imaginait déjà ce bonheur devenir éphémère, c'est sans un mot que Mary Margareth prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le put.

Emma lança un regard d'incompréhension à Regina dans le dos de sa mère.

 **« Je suis fière de toi. Chuchota-t-elle pour sa fille tandis que la blonde souriait tendrement. »**

Regina baissa le regard. Elle s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. En réalité, personne ne voyait aucun inconvénient à la situation, hormis Hook bien sûr, qui se fit raccompagner par la main chaleureuse de Charming sur son épaule.

Avec soulagement, surprise et bonheur, Regina observa tout autour d'elle. Les habitants étaient retournés à leur activités, comme si de rien n'était. Snow souriait à sa fille, Emma lança un regard heureux à la brune.

Henry arriva à la hauteur de la reine, passant ses doigts entre les siens en lui souriant tendrement.

Regina observait sa famille, sa nouvelle famille. Et elle n'avait jamais pensé être aussi heureuse qu'en cet instant.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se promis de ne plus jamais se taire de sa vie.


End file.
